


That Old Place

by hatchlock



Series: TOP Series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Robots, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Bite of '87, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchlock/pseuds/hatchlock
Summary: The year is 1993. It's been six years since the missing children incident and the Bite of '87. Right around the event's anniversary, staff finally announces in the news that they're going to shut down the place in a week's time. The animatronics have a lot of old scores they need to settle with each other, first.But can they learn to forgive each other?This story takes place in an alternative timeline where FNAF 2 chronologically takes place after the events of the first game.
Series: TOP Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

** _November 13th, 1987 - 2 AM  
_**Freddy started up confused and disoriented. He felt like he was being weighed down by something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. He looked to his sides and saw Bonnie and Chica hadn't turned on yet. Perhaps he had received repairs during the night without his knowledge. Those always left him feeling strange. He checked the time. 2 AM.

He looked to his left and right and saw Bonnie and Chica staring straight ahead at the wall, eyes wide open.

"Guys?"

_ **November 12th, 1987 - 10:00 AM  
16 hours earlier  
**_Gary Franklin stood happily behind his mother as she checked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with his slightly older brother, Fred. It was Gary's birthday; he had even been dressed up for the occasion in a suit and bow tie, to match the aesthetic of his favorite animatronic mascot at the restaurant, Freddy Fazbear. He had always loved the restaurant. It was his favorite of all time. It may not have had the best food, but it had something much better - animatronic characters. At the time, his brain hadn't fully processed that the robots were, in fact, robots; he had always considered them people in his mind.

He ran ahead of his mother through the two large glass front doors that led into the main part of the restaurant, and was greeted by his three other friends that his mother had invited. He was actually the youngest person of his friend group. He was turning 7 years old on that day. His friends ranged from anywhere between a few months older than Gary, or a little over a year older. He got teased quite a bit for his young age. He had been looking forward to his birthday for this reason.

The names of Gary's friends were Fred, Bernie, Charlie, and Finn. They had known each other for all their lives, as all their parents became close friends during their time in kindergarten. Even though Gary and Fred were the only true family in the group, they were _all_ like siblings to each other.

"Hey man!" greeted Bernie. "Happy birthday!"

"Yeah!" said Charlie.

"Good to see ya again, mate," said Finn, jokingly imitating the pirate accent of his favorite animatronic, Foxy.

"Thanks, guys," said Gary happily. Fred grinned, he always loved his brother's birthdays because these days his parents thought him too old to be taken to Freddy's on his own, although he still asked each year anyway.

While the group's parents set up their own table, Gary and his friends played with each other, waiting for the animatronics to begin their show. While he was playing hide-and-seek, shortly before the show started, Gary saw a tall, thin man with his back hunched creep over to the backstage door to the left of the show stage. He saw the man's eyes flash over to him and his friends, and they made eye contact for a second. The man then turned his head and shut the door quietly behind him.

While the animatronics were being prepared for their show, the Freddy Fazbear animatronic clumsily strolled over to Gary and his friends and said loudly, "Are you kids having _fun_?"

"Yeah!" yelled Gary and his friends.

"That's GREAT! Who's the birthday boy?" asked the giant bear. Without waiting for a response, he bent down and his head rotated to face Gary. "Happy birthday, kiddo! Are you ready for the SHOW?"

Gary gave the bear a big smile and nodded. He noticed from the corner of his eye that his brother, Fred, was admiring the bear from a few feet away. He almost looked jealous that the bear wasn't talking to him. He always loved that he and the bear had such similar names. It made him feel connected to the animatronic.

"That's GREAT!" said Freddy again. His eyes lit up and he looked directly at the group's parents, and yelled, "And remember, you can win five dollar coupons from the arcade machine over in the corner! One quarter for every try! Don't forget!" He rotated his body around and greeted the other customers as the animatronics were being readied for the show. Finally, Freddy stepped back onto the stage, and had a short conversation with Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, the other two animatronics up on the stage.

"Hey, guys! Are you r-ready for the show?" said Freddy to his friends.

"Yeah! I can't wait to finally try out my new guitar!" said Bonnie, holding up his guitar, which clearly wasn't new.

"I hope you kids have something to eat while watching this show!" said Chica. "Remember, you can get coupons from the arcade in the corner over t-there! One quarter for every try!" she said.

"Remember to eat your vegetables, kids!" said Bonnie. "Stay healthy!"

"And don't forget to visit Foxy the Pirate over at the Pirate Cove after the show!" said Freddy, pointing over at a small stage hidden behind curtains. Foxy's hook hand waved dismissively from behind the curtain.

"Alright gang…in three…two…one…"

Freddy and the band began to sing, much to the delight of the children. Every one of the children had their own favorite animatronic. Fred, of course, loved Freddy. Bernie always admired Bonnie for being what was, in his eyes, the "coolest" of the animatronics, which would often earn a snide remark from Finn about the bunny's vegetable obsession. Charlie seemed to enjoy following Chica around whenever she was off-stage, and felt that she related to the chicken in many ways. Finn, on the other hand, liked Foxy simply because of his love of pirates. He didn't care much for anything else in the restaurant, just the fox, who most of the children considered to be a fantastic entertainer.

Gary, however? Gary loved all the animatronics. To him, they were all important, they were all his friends.

The kids continued like this all day long, listening to the animatronics' songs and playing games with each other. The animatronics provided what was largely the same commentary that they would every other time the kids were there, but they loved it nonetheless. There was an aura of happiness that existed around the animatronics, and it was unexplainable. The kids' parents didn't care much for these robots but were happy as long as their kids were happy and distracted.

The day went and passed. The worst thing about going to Freddy's was the sad inevitability that the kids all tried to stall- the fact that they would have to leave. If they could stay at the place forever, then in their minds, it would be worth it. Being a kid was hard, but not at Freddy's. They loved it.

Gary and Fred's mom walked over from the adults' table. They sighed. They knew they she was about to say the dreaded words.

"10 minutes before the building closes, honey," she said with a smile. "Want me to buy you a pizza for the road?"

"No, Mom, I'm full…" said Gary, slumping down in his chair. Fred stifled a laugh.

Their mom smiled. "Okay, we're going to get ready and wait outside. When the nice man by the door tells you to leave, make sure you come out and join us, alright?". The kids all nodded, and sighed.

"We should do something fun! You know, something short though," said Charlie, trying to lighten the mood before they all had to leave.

They all looked around. Eventually, Finn noticed something and pointed at the backstage door. "Hey guys, check it out! The door's open!"

He was right. The mysterious employee's-only door had been left open, which was strange. The workers in the area always seemed particularly touchy about keeping that door shut.

"I wanna see in there," said Charlie excitedly. Bernie nodded in agreement.

Gary's friends looked over at him. "Come on, bro," said Fred. "Don't you wanna see what's in there?"

"Yeah, man," said Bernie.

"You ain't scared, are you?" said Finn.

"Ok, ok! Let's just go already!" said Gary. He couldn't help but feel that going into the room would be a bad idea. It was employees-only for a reason, right? He looked behind him at his parents while his friends dragged him to the door.

The five of them snuck through the door into the room. It was dark, cramped and...unnaturally cold. As though there was an evil presence in the room with them. Gary felt the wall until he found a light switch. The hangover metal lamp turned on and revealed the room's contents.

They were all around a table with a metal skeleton sitting on it, jaw hanging wide open, blank expression on its face. Surrounding the children were shelves filled with empty masks of the animatronic characters.

Charlie began to scream but Bernie was quick on his feet to stifle it. Their hearts were racing in their chests. The masks' eyeholes, although hollow, seemed to follow them somehow.

Fred and Finn nodded. None of them understood what they had just seen, although they were noticeably less comfortable around the robots after that.

Just then, the metal door creaked open and the kids gasped. It was something new, that they hadn't seen before. The music in the other room stopped. This new figure...it was like Bonnie, but golden and...different. Taller, thinner. Its body shape, while sickly, was more like that of a human's than any of the other animatronics.

"Hey, kids," it said. "My name is...Spring-Bonnie. I heard you scream...Charlie."

"I-I'm so sorry!" the little girl whimpered.

The rabbit looked around at them. "This is a secret room, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," said Fred. "We're really, REALLY sorry. Please don't tell on us!"

The rabbit's small eyes rolled up in his head, as though thinking hard about something. "Okay...but only if you promise me something."

The kids stayed quiet. "Uh...okay. What is it?" asked Gary.

"I have a friend in this building. He's like me…" he said. His voice slowed down sadly. "The people here...they don't know about him, they don't love him like they love the other ones."

"Aww…" said Charlie.

"He's very sick, and he needs all of your help. Would you help me...please?" he said, holding his hands together and kneeling.

"Okay...if you don't tell," promised Gary.

"Thank you...thank you. If you would follow me, please, kids." Spring-Bonnie opened the metal door, Gary and Fred walking out with him.

Bernie tugged at Charlie's shoulder. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," he whispered.

"He needs help, Bernie! Give him a chance," she said, walking out to join the brothers. Bernie sighed and caught up with her.

Finn stayed quiet during the whole ordeal, and quietly followed his friends. He didn't truly want anything to do with this strange character or his friend, but didn't want to be the odd one out among his friends as he usually was.

As the kids walked out, they noticed that the lights were out all over the building, with only dim overhead lights barely lighting the way. The building had closed down. The kids saw their parents waiting outside by the front entrance. "I hope they won't be mad," whispered Bernie.

Spring-Bonnie led them over to the restrooms, but instead of walking inside either of them, he walked up to the wall left of the women's restroom.

"What are we doing here?" asked Finn.

The rabbit sucked in a heavy breath, and exhaled shakily. "Well, kids, my friend is in another secret room...right here." He pushed on the wall and the kids watched in amazement as it slid out of place. Spring-Bonnie stood by the hole in the wall and waited for the kids to all come inside.

The room was dirty and cluttered with old Freddy's merchandise and equipment. Old folding tables, torn decorations, and broken arcade machines littered the room. In the middle of the room, there was one very rusty metal table with a set of tools on it and a lamp. It was like a workshop. At the other side of the room, the wall was covered with old newspaper clippings and photos. And below that…

"That's my best friend Fredbear, come take a closer look," the bunny whispered.

Gary took a step closer to the suit. He noticed, as he looked at the photos on the walls, that there were photos of him and his friends. He looked behind himand saw that it was hollow, like the masks in the back room. This suit was, too, golden. But it wasn't like Bonnie. It was like, Freddy, except-

He heard a loud _clunk_ behind him, and heard Charlie scream again. He turned around slowly, afraid of what he might see. In place of the friendly yellow rabbit he was just talking to was a man dressed in a purple employee suit. He had a badge on his shirt that read "FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA - NIGHT SECURITY GUARD".

"Who are you?!" yelled Fred. "You're just a person!"

The man looked around at all of them. "Children like you...are just...horrible...sneaking around all the time…" He took a deep breath, clutching his chest like he was trying to control himself. Gary caught the glimmer of a strange tool in the man's hand.

"We're sorry!" said Bernie. "Really!"

The man took a step forward and raised the tool over Bernie, then stopped himself.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Charlie, backing up.

The man closed his eyes and whispered something indistinctly as he raised the tool again over Charlie's head. "P-please don't hurt me!" Charlie squealed.

The man violently grabbed her by the neck and threw her onto the rusty table. She screamed. Gary didn't see what happened to her, instead listening to her ear-piercing screams transform into a gurgling, uncontrollable sputtering sound, as though her jaw had been split in half.

"_Get off of her!"_ Bernie rushed over to the man but he easily thrashed him with the tool and he fell to the floor. The man shoved Charlie off the table, then turned onto Bernie.

"You're a monster! You're a monster-" Bernie yelled as the man smashed the tool into his face. Bernie's top front teeth were bent backwards. "Maybe," said the man, who smashed Bernie a few more times before deciding he was dead.

"Gary," said Fred quietly, trembling. "Hide, like me, okay?" He backed into a corner and hid in the dark.

Finn attempted to run away and break down the false wall, but to no avail as it would not budge. He screamed and ripped on the door.

Gary found himself unable to move on the spot.

The man turned around and saw Finn trying to tear the door down. The man grabbed Finn by the arm and quickly snapped it back. The child cried out as he found himself looking the man in the eye as he lay on his table. He tried to scratch the man with his free hand and successfully drew blood near his eyelid. The man yelled, sweat and drool dripping from his face, and held the boy's hand down. He grabbed a saw.

Gary cowered on the floor, unable to think as he listened to Finn's earsplitting screams. At that moment, he knew that nothing was going to save him or his brother. He knew he was going to die.

When the man in purple was done with Finn, he shoved him off the table and blood pooled on the floor. There was so much blood- it was everywhere, over the walls and ceiling, over the man and over Gary. The man looked at Gary, but seemed to realize that there was one more he hadn't found. He instinctively looked back at where the false wall was, but it was still in position. He quickly spotted Fred cowering in the corner and grabbed him. Fred gasped and started hyperventilating. The man held Fred up in front of the yellow bear. "You love Freddy, don't you?!" the man screamed. Fred was choking on his tears. The purple man shoved Fred's face into the Fredbear costume's face and slit his throat.

Finally, the man turned away and looked at the carnage, satisfied. Then he looked down at Gary.

"You know, kid, I lost somebody once on his seventh birthday. He was a lot like you."

Gary stared at the man, and felt a strange, unnatural feeling in his chest. Real, true hatred was in his heart. He thought about his mother, waiting outside the restaurant, waiting for her children to come out so they could go home. He knew he was never going to see home again. At that moment, he understood death.

"Your friends...they all had their favorite characters. You could just...tell which ones liked which the most. Children just love to pick favorites...but you…I could never tell. Which one did you love the most?"

Gary scrambled to his feet and ran around the table from the man. "Yeah…" said the man, seemingly disappointed, as he raised the strange tool in his hand. Gary ducked and stepped back, but slipped and fell onto the Fredbear suit. He looked down, and looked one last time at his dead brother and his friends. "I love you, Fred," whispered the child.

He slipped into the Fredbear suit and put it on, then closed his eyes. The purple man just stared at the kid. "You're going to wish you didn't do that," he said.

Gary let out a blood-curdling scream as he felt something unspeakable happen to him inside of the suit. He felt coldness impale his body in some way he couldn't understand. Around those areas of coldness he felt his warm, sticky blood pool around it. His senses were giving away and his limbs were going numb. He just wanted it to be over. He looked up, with what little strength he had, to glare at the man who did this to him and his brother.

"It'll all be over soon," said the man. He slipped back into his rabbit suit, which was now covered in blood. "Shh…" he held the finger up to his mouth, as he stood by the door.

Gary bled to death.

* * *

A man walked out of the restaurant, having finished up for the night. He walked out and saw the group of adults waiting outside. "Hey, can I help you guys?"

"Yes, absolutely, we have been waiting for our children to come outside for 20 minutes now. They're still in your restaurant! Gary! Fred!" yelled one of the women.

"Uh...okay. Are you all waiting for your children?" he asked.

"That's right. I don't like them in there by themselves," said another woman. "My little girl, Charlie, is in there. I need to get her!"

The man gulped. "Okay, people, sit tight. Let me just...go back in and look, okay? You just need to relax." He went back into the building and slammed the doors. "Kids? Are you alright?" he yelled out into the darkness.

Nothing but silence greeted him. "Your parents are waiting for you! They're very worried! Come outside, now!" Still nothing.

"_Fuck!_" He stormed outside. "Call the police, right now. I can't find them."

* * *

Gary woke up. He felt empty, as though his insides had been cleared out. The other bodies in the room were gone, along with the man in purple. No matter how much effort and willpower he put into it, he couldn't move his body. Why was he still conscious? Hadn't he died?

He would've given anything to had truly died that day. This...hell that he found himself in, was something worse than death.


	2. Chapter 2

**_November 13th, 1987 - 2 AM  
_**"Are you guys alright?" asked Freddy.

Bonnie and Chica both turned to look at him, slowly.

"Fred?" said Bonnie. "Uh- Freddy?"

"I feel very, very strange," said Chica.

"Are we...alive?" asked Freddy.

* * *

**_November 13th, 1__987 - 11:00 AM  
9 hours later  
_**It was a gloomy day in Hurricane, Utah. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been booked for a child's birthday party. The day before, five children had been reported missing, last seen inside the restaurant. As a result, police were brought in to investigate the establishment and interrogate the employees.

"What kind of monster would do something so horrible?" Mr. Fazz asked an officer, shaking his head. "And here of all places..."

"Well, sir, we were hoping you would know something about that," replied the officer. "We have security camera footage of a yellow rabbit character walking around the restaurant, and it seems like your camera system was manually shut off around 7:47 PM last night. What's interesting is that it says here that all of the characters here are listed as being robots, but the yellow character was clearly a human in a suit."

Mr. Fazz looked up at the officer, frowning. "Wait, did you say a _yellow_ rabbit costume?"

The officer raised his eyebrows. "Do you have any information about this, sir?"

"N-no, no. I just-we don't _have_ a yellow bunny suit, is all I'm saying," said Mr. Fazz. "Quite i-intriguing."

"So just to confirm, you know absolutely nothing about the existence of such a suit?" asked the officer. "We're only trying to help you here, Mr. Fazz."

Mr. Fazz mentally sighed. He couldn't tell anybody about the springlock suits. That would ruin him. "To my knowledge, no."

"Alright. I'm going to go interrogate your other employees," said the officer, standing up. "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Fazz." The officer extended his hand out to Fazz, who begrudgingly shook the officer's hand.

"Hey, uh, you're not going to shut us down, are you?" asked Mr. Fazz. "We've got a bunch of birthdays planned."

"We'll see," said the officer.

Mr. Fazz pondered what was going to happen to his restaurant as the officer stepped out of Fazz's office. Meanwhile, over in the dining area of the restaurant, the technicians had finished preparing Freddy Fazbear and the gang for a show.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Fazbear Entertainment would like you to put your hands together for the one, the only, Freddy Fazbear_!" announced a robotic voice from the show stage speakers.

The stage curtains opened to reveal the band. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all just staring straight ahead at the wall, frozen in place. The children looked around uncomfortably. Nearly ten seconds passed by like this before a nearby employee stepped up on the stage, saying, "Just hold on a minute here, folks-"

Suddenly, Freddy's eyes lit up, causing the employee to nearly fall off the stage out of shock. The animatronic immediately leaned down to look at the children in the crowd with a huge, forced grin on his face. It looked as though something inside of him was trying to fight the movements. It wasn't normal in the slightest. "Hey kids! Are you all ready to have a fun time?"

"Yeah!" yelled the children.

"Great!" the bear's voice boomed. "Who's the...the…" his voice faltered and eyes began to darken.

"Folks, we seem to be experiencing major technical difficulties. Please sit tight, we'll figure something out-" the employee.

"Who's the birthday boy?" asked Bonnie loudly, finishing Freddy's sentence.

"I am!" yelled a small child from the crowd, raising his hand.

"Fantastic! W-what's your name?" chimed in Chica, who had not moved at all from her position on the stage.

"My name is Oswald," said the child. "I'm gonna be six years old!"

The animatronics all stared at the child, before the lights of the restaurant went out. The audience looked around.

The lights flickered back on again. The animatronics were all staring at the employees-only room to their right. "I wonder what's in there, guys?" asked Freddy, mouth not moving.

The kids all looked at the backstage door. The employee took notice of this and stepped in front of the door. "Hey, hey! Nobody's going in there!"

The animatronics stared at the door, then all moved their heads in sync to look straight ahead, over the crowd.

"Okay, something's wrong with them," whispered one employee to another. "Let's just get Foxy's show started-"

"Good idea! Foxy!" yelled Freddy. "F-Foxy, come out!"

"All the children want to see you, Foxy," said Bonnie.

Foxy stuck his hook hand out from behind the curtains. "Ne'er!"

"Aw, Foxy! Don't be shy!" said Chica.

"C'mon, Foxy!" said Bonnie.

All the children stared expectantly at the Pirate Cove, waiting for the curtains to slide aside and reveal the pirate fox.

Freddy forced a laugh. "Okay, Foxy, I'm coming down there!" He stepped off the show stage and slowly trudged over to the Pirate Cove. Before he arrived, however, the curtains shifted aside and Foxy was exposed.

"G'day, mates!" said Foxy. Welcome to the Pirate Cove! Ye best march right back down to yer stage there, Freddy!"

Freddy chuckled once more. "Okay, okay! Have fun, kids!" He tipped his top hat and headed back to the stage.

"Marvelous! Well, are ye kids excited fer today's story?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah!" piped up Oswald.

"Aye! And who-o might ye be?" asked the pirate.

Oswald looked up at Foxy in delight that he was being addressed by the animatronic. "My name's Oswald! I'm turning seven today!"

"Brilliant!" Foxy roared. "An' now, here's a warnin' fer all ye landlubbers in the audience! Turn back now," he said. None of the children in the audience stepped back, instead listening curiously to the fox.

"Now! How'd ye deck scrubbers like to hear a tale straight from the Seven Seas?" asked Foxy.

The children cheered. Foxy smiled down at them all, and began his story. Something was clearly wrong, though. The fox's eyes rolled in his head and his mouth was moving completely out of sync with what it was saying, like the machine wasn't even trying to perform correctly. In fact, it seemed to be actively trying to fight against its movements. The children didn't notice, however.

Oswald, being the birthday boy, wanted to get up close to the animatronic. Close enough to feel his fur, to give him a hug. Closer than he'd ever been before. The boy put his foot up on the stage. The fox's eyes rolled down to look at him.

"Honey, would you back away from that thing, please?" asked the boy's mother from the crowd, eyeing the robot's hook hand.

"Mommy, I love Foxy!" said the boy.

The employees and technicians were looming over the characters in the main band. None of them were paying attention to Foxy.

"Back away," whispered the fox into the child's ear, barely audible through the story he was telling.

"Foxy, what's wrong?" asked Oswald. The other children in the audience were just enjoying the show as usual, not paying any mind to Oswald.

"I want to break free," the fox suddenly said to the crowd.

"What?" said Oswald. "Foxy?"

The animatronic's limbs began to shake and its head slowly turned to look down at Oswald all the way. Its jaw opened.

"Oswald, get away from that thing!" yelled the boy's mother.

"I can't...stop…" Foxy whispered.

"Foxy-" Oswald began.

The lights in the building flickered off. There was a loud crunching sound that echoed throughout the building.

"What the hell was that?" said an employee. The worker reached into his toolbelt and turned on his flashlight, flicking it over the main band. They were all staring at the Pirate Cove.

The light was then shone over Foxy. The machine had something its mouth that appeared to be hairy and wet. The audience began screaming and backing away.

Mr. Fazz ran out into the dining area. "What the fuck?!" he yelled.

The light shone down from the fox's face, drenched in blood, to the limp body of Oswald below the animatronic. "Get the police in here! We need medics!" yelled the manager, pushing through the crowd. He flipped the boy's body over. His face had been completely mutilated. He felt the boy's neck. "He has a pulse!"

"Ozzy!" The boy's mother pushed Fazz aside and she began to cradle her child's body, sobbing.

Her eyes moved up and saw a tall, thin man hunched over in the darkness, watching the event unfold curiously.

"Shit, shit, _shit_! William!" yelled Fazz. "Get these people out of here! We need medics here immediately!"

The man nodded and began quietly directing the few people left in the crowd out of the restaurant, starting with Oswald's mother.

"You're fucking ruined, Fazz," said the policeman. "What the hell kinds of robots are these?"

"We must've been sabotaged," muttered Fazz. "They've never hurt anyone before."

"How about that yellow rabbit, huh? What the hell are you hiding?!" yelled the policeman.

"I'm not hiding anything! Something's wrong here!" the manager yelled back.

The policeman walked around and sighed. "Alright. You're going to get shut down. Now get that machine out of here," he said, pointing at the bloody fox. "Hope you get bit moving it."

Fazz groaned and called the terrified technicians over. They flicked a switch, locking the fox's joints in place, and lifted him up. Together, they took the machine over to the backstage room, where they laid him down on the metal worktable and began cleaning up the robot.

"What happened here today," began Mr. Fazz sadly, "cannot be shared with the public. How can we erase this?"

Just then, William walked in. "Leave now, boys," he said to the technicians.

"What?" said Fazz. "Why?"

"I'll handle the robot. I'm good with them," he said. "You boys...go home."

The technicians nodded and slowly filed out the door. William closed it behind them.

"Will?" said Fazz.

"Well, boss, it's certainly been an interesting day today, hasn't it?" said the man. He looked at the fox laid out on the metal table. "It's just crazy, isn't it? Yesterday, those kids went missing, and now this…"

"Yeah, that's the thing. We're fucked," said Fazz. "Our company's reputation has been destroyed in less than 24 hours."

William sighed. "I know."

There was silence in the room.

"The police are going to want to take in the robot for evidence, you know," said William. "Do you really want that?"

"No...but there's not much I can do to stop it," said Fazz.

"Do me a favor, Fazz. Lie to them. Let me handle the robot," said William.

"What? Why?" asked Fazz, confused.

"I helped build them, remember? I know them better than the police or the technicians ever will," William said. "I'll figure out what's wrong."

"Well, I appreciate that, but I can't just lie to the police," said Fazz. "What would I say to them, anyway?"

"Just tell them you already had it destroyed," said William. "I'll set him back in the pirate attraction. They'll never know. It's simple."

Fazz sat down and thought about it for a minute. He considered the events that had taken place that day and the night before. Fazz could easily go to jail for the murder of a child and suspected murder of five others, as the police knew he was in the building the night before. He couldn't give this robot in the hands of the police. William's option was the smartest.

"Well...alright, yes. I'll let you handle things," said Fazz. "But we're not going to bring him back as an attraction. We can't."

"That's fine," said William. "As long as I can study the robot, it's fine."

"Thank you…" said Fazz.

"Now, you have to protect the company's reputation," said William. "Pull the robots off their free-roaming mode when customers are here. Make sure they don't get too close to anybody."

"I'll make sure of it," said Fazz.

"Very good. We need to assure the parents and policemen that children are safe here at Freddy's," said William. "This was...an isolated incident. Tell them we'll be fixing the robots."

"I will," said the boss. "Really, Will, you're a life-saver if we can work this out. Thank you so much."

"Yeah...don't mention it," said William.

"Well, I'll let you handle Foxy," said Fazz, leaving the room. "Tell me if you need anything."

William forced a smile. "Go home, boss."

Fazz nodded and shut the door, leaving William and the fox alone in the darkness.

"Let's see what we have here…" said the man, buttoning on his night guard shirt. Foxy's eyes rolled to look at it. It was purple.

* * *

That night, the animatronics in the main band awoke at 12 AM, on the dot. They all woke up at the exact same time, in sync. It took them a minute before they began to remember what had happened.

"Oh my- Foxy!" said Chica, in horror. "What happened to us?"

"I couldn't move," said Freddy slowly and quietly. "I couldn't do anything."

"I'm gonna kill him," said Bonnie, who was shaking in his place on the stage. "I will. What's stopping me?"

They all felt a strange impulse. The want to cry. To shed tears. It felt very...unnaturally human. But they were robots. None of them spoke of it.

"What's happening to us?" said Freddy. "I've never lost control like that...not during a show. It felt like there was something inside of me.

"Me too," said Chica. "...I think we're broken."

"Foxy. That guy. What the hell was his deal?" said Bonnie.

"Maybe he couldn't control himself either," suggested Chica quietly.

"Yeah, but the rest of us _just_ managed to not kill any children," snapped Freddy. "There's something wrong with that thing. They need to throw him out."

Foxy lay, alone in his cove, listening to the others talk about him. He'd never, not once, heard them talk about him that way. They all had been working together for many years. The pirate lay his head on his hook. Chica was right, he did lose control like the rest of them, but Freddy was right too in that they didn't hurt anybody. He...destroyed a child. Foxy had no idea if the kid was alive or not. Fazz said he had a pulse. Even if the child was still alive, he wouldn't be able to live a normal life.

It then occurred to him how strange all of this truly was. The emotions they were all feeling were...very complex. Maybe the others didn't realize it, but somehow, their intelligence had transformed into something much more complex in the last 24 hours. Only now, at night, they were able to truly control themselves, likely because they weren't performing any shows at this hour.

He wanted to reach out to the others, but knew he couldn't. They wouldn't listen. Not yet.

Maybe not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_November 12th, 1993 - 11:58 PM  
_**The animatronics all stared straight ahead at the wall. They were standing straight up and their eyes were open, but their minds were asleep. They would awaken the second their internal clocks hit 12 AM, exact same time every night.

**_November 13th, 1993 - 12:00 AM  
_**Bonnie and Chica woke up at the exact same time and took a minute to adjust to the dark. Freddy hadn't woken up, but this was ordinary. When the technicians worked on them after the Bite of '87, they had messed up his clock a bit. It was about 2 minutes ahead of the others. It drove the bear crazy, so his bandmates tried not to mention it.

"Evening, Bonnie," said Chica.

"Some day, man," said Bonnie, who stepped off the stage to stretch his joints. "I can't believe it. Almost nobody showed up today."

"When's the last time somebody actually came here to celebrate their own birthday?" asked Chica. "I really can't remember."

"I remember when this place was just getting started," said Bonnie. "Birthday parties every day. You remember that one time, we did three birthday parties at once? We had to split up to entertain the different children."

"Oh, yeah...what was that? '85?" said Chica.

"I think it was, yeah. Those were the days," replied Bonnie.

Just then, Freddy's eyelids shot up and his eyes lit up. "Evening, friends," he said solemnly. "Slow day, hm?"

"Tell me about it," said Bonnie. "I'd do anything to perform for a birthday again. I miss it."

"Yes, well, no use dwelling on what we were doing six years ago when we still have tomorrow," said Freddy. "And every day after that."

"Sheesh, don't remind me," said Chica jokingly. Freddy tried to smile but his body wouldn't allow for it. Chica understood what the bear was trying to do, though.

There wasn't much to do at Freddy's in the middle of the night. There wasn't even much activity during the day, either. Occasionally, teenagers would walk in during the day, assuming the building had been abandoned, and that would generally be as exciting as it would get at Freddy's. The company's competitors had become much more popular in the area ever since the Bite, much to the disappointment of the animatronics. Freddy's had become a boring place.

Bonnie slowly opened the door to the backstage. These days, this room was more or less just used as a storage room for old props and miscellaneous objects. The rabbit couldn't recall the last time any real maintenance went on in this room. The endoskeleton that had been there since 1987 was, for whatever reason, still sitting on the table. It hadn't been moved in years. Today, though a different object on the table called for his curiosity.

It was a large box sealed with duct tape. Curiously, Bonnie tried to open the box. He didn't know what it could've possibly been. It had been a long time since any new supplies or props had been mailed to the pizzeria - the company stopped investing into them since there were no customers around to appreciate it.

Bonnie sighed in frustrations as his huge clumsy fingers couldn't cut the tape. And he wasn't about to try his luck with a knife, either. That left one other option. "Foxy!"

About 5 seconds later, the fox quietly opened the door and peered down at the box. The two robots did not like each other in the slightest. "Whaddya want?" he said.

"I need you to open the box," Bonnie said, holding up his fingers. "I can't."

Foxy stared at it. "Why?"

"Just do it, would you?" asked Bonnie.

"Whate'er happened to the magic word?" said Foxy, grinning.

Bonnie restrained himself from hitting the fox. Although he'd never admit it, he knew Foxy was a much stronger robot than Bonnie was. And he _did_ need Foxy's help, so…

"_Please_ open the box, Foxy," said Bonnie with great effort.

"That's more like it," said Foxy, who crept over to the box and stuck his hook in the tape. He slid his hook over the middle of the box and cut it open. Bonnie watched as Foxy toppled the box on its side and a strange figure slid out of it.

Bonnie jumped back when he got a good look at the thing.

"What is _that_?" asked Bonnie.

"That's a puppet," replied Foxy.

The figure lying before them was a tall, slender figure with a white mask. Its arms and legs were striped black and white and there were three large buttons stitched to the thing's chest, but the creepiest part about it was definitely its face. It had empty black eyes with long, purple tear streaks painted on underneath his eyes. The streaks fell to the figure's huge mouth with red lipstick and large blush marks.

"Do you think we should tell Fredd-" Bonnie began, before he realized that Foxy had somehow already left the room. He rolled his eyes and called for Freddy and Chica, who entered quickly.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Freddy, staring at the puppet. "What _is_ that?"

"It's supposed to be a marionette, I think," said Bonnie.

"Where's it from?" asked Freddy, examining the box for clues.

"It says here it's from Fazbear Storage", said Bonnie reading a label on the side. "It must be some kind of scrapped robot."

"Then we shouldn't touch it," said Chica. "What if we get in trouble?"

Freddy laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, because we know all too well how much they care."

"I'm just wondering why it's here," said Bonnie. "Did this Fazbear Storage place run out of storage or somethin'?"

Chica's eyes suddenly lit up excitedly. "Maybe it's going to be a new attraction here!"

Bonnie stifled a laugh. They could hear Foxy cracking up all the way over from his cove. "Yeah, I doubt it."

"Why isn't it moving?" asked Chica.

"Well, let's find out," said Freddy.

The bear examined the puppet closely, and slowly lifted its mask off its head. It had nothing on its inside.

"Well?" said Bonnie impatiently.

"There's nothing on its inside," said Freddy. "It can't move."

"Brilliant," said Bonnie. "So it's useless."

"I think it's best we leave it alone for now," said Freddy. "I'm sure it'll be gone by tomorrow night anyway." Chica nodded in agreement and walked out with him. Bonnie stuffed the strange puppet back into the box and left the room as well, silently locking the door behind him.

The rest of the night was pretty typical for the Fazbear crew. Freddy went back to his position on the stage, while Bonnie and Chica chatted all night. Foxy talked to himself in the Pirate Cove and said nothing to anybody else.

* * *

**_November 13th, 1993 - 6:10 AM  
_**The Puppet rose out of its box. It was 6:10 AM, the animatronics were already deactivated and the cleaning crew had not arrived yet. It probably would be another few hours before they did. He knew that the restaurant had fallen into despair, the employees no longer cared and the building was no longer properly maintained. The things he heard at Fazbear Storage...it sounded like the building had fallen into a complete depression. Maybe that was for the better.

He looked at his surroundings and saw spare costume parts for Freddy and the crew. It reminded him of the storage facility. It was fascinating. He crawled outside of the boss and felt the doorknob. Locked. Only a slight delay. He let his light body fall to the floor and he slid over to the vent at the side of the room, in front of the metal endoskeleton that hadn't moved an inch since the last time he was there.

The Puppet unscrewed the vent cover with his fingers and easily slid through the shaft, and found himself at the other side instantly. He was right outside of the supply closet. The Puppet carefully inserted his fingers through the slits in the ventilation cover and unscrewed it from the other side. He had been blessed with an extremely flexible body that allowed him to go anywhere he wanted, essentially. Except, just like the other animatronics, he couldn't walk outside- he had tried to before, but there was something stopping him. Something trapped him indoors. He didn't quite understand why. He knew he wasn't really _like_ the others. He had no endoskeleton, no AI, nothing. Yet he could still move. As a matter of fact, he could move more fluidly than the others, and he could move around freely even after 6 AM as well.

He stepped out into the hallway and looked around. There was garbage all over the floor. Old, empty soda containers, crumpled-up newspapers, and even a few monitors just left out in the open. As expected, there was nobody in the building at that moment.

The Puppet walked over to the manager's office at the end of the hallway and peered inside. Since the last time he was inside, the nice wooden doors that were once there had been replaced with thick steel blast doors that could probably hold their weight against a nuclear explosion if necessary. He heard that this is where the night guards worked at night. Evidently, Fazbear Entertainment wasn't even bothering with those anymore.

Plastered all over the walls were drawings made by small children years ago, probably before the Bite. Cobwebs draped over the ceilings and underneath the large desk pushed up against the end of the room. A thick layer of dust sat atop everything in the room. It was really quite disgusting, really, and seemed to imply to the Puppet that Mr. Fazz wasn't exactly maintaining the building anymore. If that was the case, then could he really be blamed? The building felt haunted and empty. Five children had gone missing here years before, so he couldn't blame the workers for feeling uneasy working around here and skipping out on work. The Puppet, too, wanted to get away from these establishments, but could never get past the exits no matter how hard he tried.

It was interesting to see this room once again after six years, but he had other things to do here. He slid along the floor and found himself back into the dining area. He looked around, feeling quite depressed. The Puppet, too, missed when the building was bustling with activity and children were lining up at the door as early as 7 AM. But that was before. He hadn't come to dwell on the past, he came to deal with some unfinished business.

He slid over to the restrooms and turned left, facing a wall. Somehow, he knew that there was something behind that wall. He knocked on it and listened to it echo. There was definitely a room behind there that the others had no idea about.

The Puppet began to lightly push on the door, when suddenly he heard a car screech and park in the lot. He hesitated, then ran away back to the backstage door, unlocking it and letting himself inside.

He knew he had found the false wall, exactly where he thought it was. He didn't know how he knew. He knew, somehow, that behind that wall was the room where those five children were brutally murdered six years before. The safe room. It had been exactly six years and one day since that incident happened. He was going to avenge those children's deaths. The man in purple would come back any time now.

* * *

_Where are they..._

The suit tried to move, but its attempts were futile.

_Six years now...nobody's looking for me._

The suit tried to call out something, but all that it could muster was a faint whisper. "Fred…" it said. "Fred…"

The room was so cold. It was so, very cold. The temperature in there must've been below freezing. The suit could not move, no matter how hard it tried.

_Please...anyone...I need help…_

_I need you, Fred..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_November 13th, 1993_ \- 6:20 AM  
**Mr. Fazz arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The place still gave him the creeps ever since the Bite, so his visits were usually as short as possible. Unfortunately, though, his visit that day was not going to be nearly as short-lived as he would've liked it to be.

He walked through the entrance, pen and notepad in hand, and threw a newspaper on one of the dining tables. Fazz then proceeded to walk around inspecting the items and decorations all over the restaurant. He then gulped as he approached every one of the animatronics and did several thorough examinations of their suits and whatever he could make out of their endoskeletons. The only one he didn't examine was Foxy, for fear that he might somehow activate the animatronic. Fazz was scared of the pirate.

The first customers came in around 11 AM, a full three hours after the restaurant opened, and had Freddy and the gang sing their son a birthday song. The son was noticeably rather frightened by the large robots and once the parents realized this, they left quickly. Freddy mentally groaned. A few other customers came in throughout the day, but the building was never anywhere near as packed as it used to be before the Bite.

Around 8 PM, just when the building was starting to get dark, Mr. Fazz finally walked up to the animatronics and did a strange sort of half-salute to them. He then proceeded to walk out the door and leave the building. The animatronics looked at each other, confused. Bonnie tried to read the newspaper Fazz left on the table from his position on the stage, but he couldn't see closely enough, and he couldn't move. All four of the animatronics in the building had a bad feeling about the newspaper though.

**_November 14th, 1993 - 12:00 AM  
_**Midnight finally hit, and the gang was dying of curiosity. Bonnie and Chica headed straight to the table and then waited for Freddy to wake up. Even Foxy came to hear what it had to say. After the two-minute mark hit, Freddy's internal clock finally caught up to midnight and the bear awoke.

"Let's see what that paper says," the bear said, stepping off the stage and approaching the table.

"Local pizzeria shutting down. After struggling to stay in business for several years, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close within a week's time. Despite a year long-search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with Fazbear Entertainment. 'These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids- these characters will live on'," Freddy read aloud.

Chica fell to her knees and would've cried if she were able to, while Freddy merely stared in disbelief at the paper he had just read. Bonnie sat down and rested his forehead in his hand in frustration. Foxy, who would've normally cracked a joke, just watched the others sulk in their own misery.

Bonnie was the first to break the silence. "So what the hell are we going to do then?"

"We will be deactivated," Freddy replied. "And we will never see the light of day again."

"Unless we get reopened!" said Chica desperately. "Or we get sold off! Surely they can't just k-keep us off forever, right? That would be wasteful!"

Bonnie looked up at her and sighed. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, Chica. Sorry."

Foxy looked as though he was deep in thought, staring at the paper on the table. Freddy looked up at him and said angrily, "Get out of here, Foxy."

The pirate looked down at him. "Yeah? Got an issue wit' me bein' here, Freddy?"

"We wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for you," said the bear quietly. "So I suggest that you get out of here before I lost my temper."

"Excuse me, have _all_ of ye forgotten that five kids died here? And you're blamin' all of this on me?" asked Foxy.

Bonnie stood up and got close to the fox's face. "How do you know they died? You try to kill them, too, Foxy? Huh?"

Foxy scratched the rabbit's face with his hook, leaving a large gash over his eye. "Go to hell," the fox whispered to the rabbit before pushing him to the floor.

Chica slowly backed away to the stage. Foxy then turned on Freddy. "Who do you think you are?" he said quietly, in a rare moment where his pirate accent didn't come through. Freddy stared at him as the fox turned around and marched back to his cove. Bonnie was about to jump after him before Freddy held his arm out to stop him.

"There's no point," said Freddy. Bonnie scoffed but obediently sat down at the table.

"Good riddance, anyway," said Bonnie. "What's the date, anyway?"

She was silent for a moment, before she muttered, "November 14th. 1993."

Freddy looked down. This paper was released on the 6 year anniversary of the Bite of '87, which was the day before. Freddy thought about what a strange coincidence that this announcement would be made on that day in particular.

Bonnie, after a moment of thought, stepped back up on the stage and looked back at his friends. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to make my last days count."

Chica looked up at him and stood up. "I suppose…"

"We can do anything!" said Bonnie, excited. "We can do whatever we want! It doesn't matter if we're going to be scrapped anyway."

Chica thought about it for a second. "Yeah...but what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about exploring the vents, and playing with the cameras, and-" the bunny stopped and realized that he was getting ahead of himself. Freddy hadn't yet given his blessing to do any of this, and all their decisions had to go through Freddy first.

The duo looked at Freddy expectantly, hoping for him to grant his permission. "I suppose if these truly are our last days, then there's no need to enforce much order..."

Bonnie and Chica grinned, and the chicken hugged Freddy. The bear sighed and added, "Just don't ruin my restaurant."

"Man," said Bonnie.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car pulling up in the parking lot. Freddy motioned for Bonnie and Chica to be quiet as he snuck over to the window.

"Someone is approaching," he stated quietly. "Everybody in position, now!"

The man rushed over to the entrance, quickly unlocked the door and slammed it behind him. He was muttering to himself as he came in through the door. He stopped in front of the show stage with sweat all over his face. When he saw that the animatronics were in place, he breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down against the table, wiping the sweat off his face.

The animatronics all couldn't help but notice that the man was dressed in a shade of purple which made him blend in with the dark a bit. In the lighting, the man's eyes appeared to be purple as well, strangely enough. The color made them feel...uneasy, and…

Angry.

The man stood up in front of Freddy's face. "I know you can hear me," the man whispered. "I can't let anybody find out what's...inside of you. I'll be back."

The man backed off the stage, and immediately burst back out the doors. The animatronics heard the tires on his car screech as they drove off.

"Who the hell was that nut?" wondered Freddy aloud.

"Even his car was purple," said Bonnie, watching the strange man drive away from the window.

"Some kind of fashion statement I guess," said Chica. "Didn't look so good though."

"I think he dressed purple to camouflage with the dark," said Freddy.

"His eyes were purple too though," said Bonnie. "What a weirdo."

Chica giggled. "Your entire body is purple, Bonnie," she said.

"Yeah, but my shade is much nicer!" he replied.

"Sure," said Chica, still giggling.

They all left their positions on stage again, when Chica tapped Bonnie's shoulder all of a sudden. "I think we should go check on the puppet in the backroom."

"Oh, right," said Bonnie. "I doubt anything's changed though." He unlocked the door and both of them stepped inside the room.

The Puppet heard the sound of the door being unlocked and jumped back into his box just as the door opened and Bonnie and Chica stepped inside. He played limp as the two animatronics surrounded him.

"Did you see that?" Chica asked. "I swear I saw something move."

"Just your imagination. I think. Hey bud, you awake yet?" he asked the Puppet.

"Come on, just leave already," thought the Puppet to himself. "Go on then. Leave!" He accidentally blurted that last thought aloud before covering his mouth quickly.

"Did that thing just talk?" shrieked Chica.

"What?!" said Bonnie. "You're _alive?!_"

The Puppet, realizing his cover was officially blown, stood up and shushed Bonnie. "Quiet, you! I'm trying to be sneaky here!"

Bonnie tried to say something but the Puppet jammed his fingers into Bonnie's voice box as he listened for footsteps. Thankfully, Bonnie's yell didn't get Freddy or Foxy's attention. Chica froze with shock and stayed silent. In a hushed voice, the Puppet said "Listen you two. I'm here on a very personal mission to deal with some unfinished business I have here at Freddy's. You don't need to get involved, do you understand?"

The two animatronics nodded their heads and the Puppet slid his fingers back out of Bonnie's throat, throwing up his hands in disgust as he now had grease all over his hand.

"Don't they ever clean you two anymore?" the Puppet asked.

"No," whispered Chica. "It's been a couple of years."

"Who are you?" whispered Bonnie.

"I was never given a name, but I guess I go by the Puppet," he whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Chica asked. "What mission?"

The Puppet stared at her. "You two ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

"I'm curious too," said Bonnie quietly. "You must be doing something pretty bad if you're worried about Freddy."

The Puppet shook his head. "No, no, as I said, I'm doing something really personal. I can't have anyone getting in my way."

"Well, what is it?" asked Chica.

"I don't think I should tell you. I'm just looking for somebody," said the Puppet. "He used to work here in the 80's. I remember him wearing a purple shirt."

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other. "A man just came in here about five minutes ago, wearing a purple shirt."

The Puppet gripped onto the edge of his box. "What?! Really?" he whispered sharply.

"What?" said Bonnie, confused.

"Tell me everything. What was he like? Did you see his car?" asked the Puppet.

"Everything about him was just...purple, like a dark purple. We think he was trying to blend into the dark," said Chica. "We saw his car, too. It was the same color. And his eyes...never seen anything like them."

The Puppet put his hands on their shoulders. "If you ever see that man again, you have to get me. You have to."

"Why?!" said Bonnie. "You're freaking me out, dude."

The Puppet looked at the two of them and sighed. "Okay...but only if you promise not to tell the others. They might ruin things for me."

"You have our word," said Chica. "What's your secret?"

The Puppet sighed again. He didn't really want to tell them anything. He didn't trust Freddy or the pirate that had nearly killed a kid six years before.

"The day before the Bite here...five children went missing in this establishment. I think that they died here," said the Puppet. "And I think the man in purple was the one who killed them."

"What? Really?" said Bonnie. "I thought they caught the person behind it."

"Well, apparently not," said the Puppet. "I don't know why, but...I just know it was the purple man. I think about it all the time...sometimes, it feels like I was right there in the room they died in."

"Well, how do you know they died? No bodies were ever found. I thought the theory was that it was a kidnapping," said Bonnie.

"It wasn't," said the Puppet. "I assure you, that was no kidnapping. I know exactly where they died, too."

"Where?" whispered Chica curiously.

"I can't tell you," said the Puppet. "I just can't. You shouldn't get involved."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, what're you planning to do?"

The Puppet sat down. "Get revenge. The man in purple deserves no mercy."

"He said he was going to come back," said Chica. "He said he couldn't let anyone know about...something that he thought was inside of us."

The Puppet looked at her thoughtfully. "Did he, now?"

"Yeah, it was really confusing," said Bonnie.

"Then there's still hope," said the Puppet. "That man can't be allowed to live. He's dangerous. Who knows if he's still killing children?"

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other again, then they both looked back at the Puppet.

Bonnie spoke, "Okay...we agree. We won't stop you."

The Puppet sighed with relief. "Thank you...alert me if you see the man again. I'm going to be watching." He ducked back into his box.

The duo left the room, leaving the Puppet once again to his own thoughts. He cursed himself mentally. He could have ended it all there and then, if only he had known that the man in purple was out. He should've opened up to them when they found him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_November 14th, 1993 - 12:40 AM  
_**Foxy stood with his head pressed up against the backstage door, then quickly ducked underneath a table once he heard the door knob rattle. Bonnie and Chica stepped out, whispering to each other about something. Foxy listened intently but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He only caught something about a "man in purple" and a "puppet", not much else. Slowly, he crept out from underneath the table and positioned himself as though he had been there the whole time.

"Heya lads, whatcha talkin' about?" Foxy said casually. He had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing as he saw both the rabbit and chicken whirl around and gasp.

"Nothing!" Chica said.

"Nothin', huh? Sounds pretty boring," Foxy said. "And here you two were, whisperin' like it was something important. Somethin' bout a purple guy and that damn puppet."

"None of your business, Foxy," Bonnie said moodily, rubbing the scratch over his eye that Foxy had made just half an hour ago.

Foxy rotated his hook around robotically and looked Bonnie in the eye. "Tell me who you were talking to. I heard somethin' else in there."

"Foxy, please, leave us alone," said Chica.

"There's no reason why you can't tell me," said Foxy. "Not like I'm in any position to stop whate'er it is yer all messin' about with. And I'm absolutely not gonna tell the Fredster."

Bonnie took a step forward. "Foxy, screw off. I'm serious, man."

Foxy raised both of his hands in the air. "Back up, bud. If ye ain't gonna tell me I'll find out m'self. No need to lose an arm or two tryna intimidate me."

"Come on, Bonnie," Chica whispered. "Bonnie?"

The rabbit backed away, glaring at Foxy. "I'd_ give_ both my arms to get you to shut up."

"Then come at me and give me 'em arms. You know, out in the wild, we foxes _eat_ rabbits," Foxy said with a grin.

"Gross!" said Chica as the pirate laughed.

Bonnie stormed off and Chica followed him. The bunny said something unintelligible and Foxy began laughing maniacally, before calming down enough to realize that he hadn't learned anything. "Hey, wai-" he said before catching himself. He didn't allow himself to interact with the other animatronics too much, as he didn't trust any of them. The pirate was paranoid that the other animatronics would get so fed up with him that they might, someday, try to gang up on him and attack him. He decided to check out the backstage himself.

He walked in and immediately remembered why he hated this part of the establishment, even though he hated most of it already. The room was filled with empty Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica heads, but not a single spare Foxy head. They surrounded him and seemed to stare deep into his eyes. He looked around and saw the box that the puppet was hidden within, but looked past it as his eye was caught by something else. A folder lay hidden in the corner of the room. He picked it up and started skimming through it, although his eye was immediately caught by something. He pulled out a document and laid it out on the table by the Puppet's box.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Grand Reopening!_

_Catch Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as they perform their first show for guests! Listen to music, try our pizza, and watch in awe as our incredible technology provides a brilliant experience for your children!_

_And catch Vixey on her first show, as she plays with the smaller children in the Kid's Cove!_

_Win prizes and play games at the Prize Corner, with the goofy Puppet! Or buy a few balloons from the Balloon Boy!_

Foxy did a double take when he saw the name "Vixey" and another when he read "Kid's Cove". It sounded like they were replacing him with some cutesy knockoff female version of himself. He groaned at the thought of his pirate theme being dropped. He flipped through some more files and found blueprints for a layout of an unfamiliar establishment, which seemed to be much larger than the current restaurant. There were four "party rooms" and an enormous dining area. It had to have been twice as large as the one in this restaurant. He spotted the Kid's Cove room below the dining area. At least they got one thing right. His replacement would be separated from the band.

There was no date on this folder. It looked as though whoever worked on this didn't have an actual date planned for any of this. For all he knew, this project might come into fruition a decade from then.

On the page after, there were sketches of him and the others, except plastic and very…"family-friendly". The characters all had eyelashes and appeared to be wearing lots of make-up and paint. Freddy was even more round but looked much jollier and friendlier, generally much less intimidating. Bonnie was a light blue and had large green eyes and make-up all over his face. He looked like some kind of knock-off Easter bunny. Chica had a much curvier body and a bib that read "LET'S PARTY!" And as for his redesign, she was white and had pink make-up on, along with lipstick and a large tail. The body shape was much like Chica's. If they got one _other_ thing right about his replacement, it was the good looks.

He also noticed that these new models were labeled as "Toy" models in the folder. He could see why. These new robots, in his eyes, looked like cheap action figures.

He walked up to the Puppet's box. "I hope yer not afflicted with this same curse of life as the rest of us are. It's a damn curse. Doomed to rot away in a restaurant full of incompetent and blind morons, singing lullabies till we're long forgotten and replaced by this ridiculous new fancy technology...god, I cannot wait fer the day I die."

He walked out of the room and threw the file behind him, letting the files flutter around, deciding Freddy and the others didn't deserve to know what was coming. He turned the lock on the door and shut it behind him, leaving the door locked from the inside. He couldn't pass up a reason to piss Bonnie off, but he also knew that the others would feel destroyed if they learned they were going to be replaced. He didn't want to spend his final days with three paranoid, mentally unstable robots that all hated him.

* * *

Bonnie paced around the office, digging for more newspapers or documents. Anything that could provide information to him about these murders. Chica stood behind him, endlessly worrying that an employee would inspect the restaurant and notice that everything had been moved.

"Maybe this ain't such a good idea…" Chica began.

"Well, we need to find out more about this Puppet guy, don't we?" Bonnie threw some garbage over his shoulders. "And I'm a tad curious about the murders."

"I don't think there's much more to learn," said Chica. "We don't even have proof that the Puppet was bein' honest about that man in purple being the killer. I mean, how would he know? He just got here!"

Bonnie looked over at her. "Chica, we have less than a week to live. Do you want to spend them with your back turned to this place's past or do you want to finally face it? I know which one I'm going with."

Chica looked at the ground and thought it over.

"And let me tell you something, it's like that day those children were killed, my soul split," said Bonnie. "It's like sometimes I don't even have control over the things I do or what I think, and I know it's got somethin' to do with them kids. Like there's some kind of...distant..._rage_ controlling part of me."

The chicken looked at him. "I felt the same way…I don't know how to shake that feeling off. But it's been there since the murders."

"Closure, that's what we need. Before they shut us off for good, we need to know why we're here. Hell, we're robots, you ever wonder why we're this smart?" Bonnie asked.

"Never questioned it," said Chica, who had joined in on the hunt for newspapers. "Hey Bonnie, check this out."

_Five children have gone missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

_Around 8:00 PM on November 12th, a group of parents noticed that their children had gone missing inside popular family restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Security footage shows what appears to be a man wearing a yellow bunny costume inside of the building, minutes before the event occurred. The police believe one of the employees may have used the costume to lure children away from their parents. Theodore Fazz, restaurant manager, insists that he is not aware of any such costume. Investigators are currently looking into Fazbear Entertainment's safety regulations and employee criminal records._

"Yellow bunny costume?" asked Bonnie, confused. "We don't have one of those."

"Yeah," said Chica. "That's really weird. So you think the Puppet was telling the truth?"

"I don't know," said Bonnie. "But why would he lie about it? The guy seemed pretty shady, too, getting up in Freddy's face like that. He's lucky he didn't get his neck broken."

"Yeah…" said Chica. "Freddy can be pretty unpredictable. I don't think we should tell him about this stuff."

Bonnie nodded. "I don't know what he would do. He's not very trusting."

Chica finally got back up from the table and looked at her friend. "There's nothing else, I think we're done here."

The two walked down the hallway to the sight of Foxy walking outside of the backstage room.

"Hey, what were you doing in there?!" Bonnie yelled. "We told you what we were doing ain't none of your business!"

"Just doin' a bit of research myself, rabbit," Foxy said, walking straight over to the Pirate's Cove.

Bonnie ran over to the backstage door and tried to twist the knob, but it didn't work. "You locked the door?" he yelled angrily at the fox. "What the matter with you?!"

"Some things yer better off not knowin'. Now I recommend ye get away from there, ye might not like what's inside," Foxy said.

"That a threat?" Bonnie asked, staring down the pirate.

"It ain't unless you make it one," he said, twisting his hook hand menacingly. "The fact that there's something in there that yer so bent on protectin' shows me that yer hiding something. And knowin' you two bozos, it's probably somethin' dangerous that you don't know nothin' about."

Bonnie began to bang on the door. "Get out of here, Foxy!" he yelled.

Foxy laughed and disappeared behind the curtains of the Cove.

"Don't worry too much about it, Bonnie, the Puppet can let us in," said Chica.

"Then Foxy will know there's something in there and he'll find a way to mess that up, too!" said Bonnie. "That fox, man, I'm goin' to kill him before we get shut off. I'll mess him up. I can't stand him anymore. What do I got to lose anyway?"

"Don't talk like that," said Chica. "You know you don't mean that, no matter how much you think you hate him."

"I do mean it. I hate that fox. I shoulda killed him when Mr. Fazz couldn't. Shoulda found a way to get him to the police myself. That woulda been good, sweet revenge for Oswald," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you're freaking me out," said Chica, backing up.

"You haven't seen nothin' yet," hissed Bonnie, looking at Chica.

Freddy stepped out of the kitchen. "What's all this ruckus?"

Chica ran up to him and stuttered, "B-Bonnie's going to kill Foxy! He said so!"

"Good. Let him have at it," said Freddy unemotionally. "Besides, you know he won't really go through with it anyway. He talks big game but you know he'll get cold feet before he actually _does_ it."

"B-but he's really upset!" said Chica. "I don't know if this is like the other times, Freddy!"

Freddy's head slowly turned to look at her. "Since when do you really care about what happens to Foxy?"

Chica quit stuttering and looked upset. "It's not Foxy I'm worried about, it's my friend! I don't want Bonnie to lose it before we get scrapped."

"Mm. Alright, so what did that damn pirate do this time anyhow?" asked Freddy.

"We're locked out of the backstage room. He locked it from the inside," said Chica.

"So go bust it down! You and him should easily be able to knock that door down. Don't make me do it myself," said Freddy. "I'm already angry. The kitchen vent covers are unscrewed and someone's been stashing stuff inside of the shaft."

"Well, that's weird," said Chica. "Okay, I'll get Bonnie to help me bust the door when he calms down. Thank you Freddy."

"Yeah, no problem. I always know what to do," Freddy said, heading back inside the kitchen.

"I understand," said Chica.

* * *

_The time is coming… I felt an evil presence within the establishment earlier today. Where my friends are, I don't know, but I remain confident that they will free me once they feel my presence, too..._

_If it comes back like it said it would, then revenge shall be had and I shall be free. The evil may resist, but it shall die like me._

_ It will flee from the wrath of the dead._


	6. Chapter 6

**_November 14th, 1993 - 5:10 AM  
_**The Puppet waited patiently in his box for the animatronics to be distracted. He drew on the inside of his box with a marker, unable to make anything that looked good because of his awkwardly long slender fingers. His whole life he felt like his mind was detached from his body. Movement was awkward and he knew he was too intelligent for his own good, although he was now starting to question why the robots here were so smart as well. Back at Fazbear Storage, where he arrived from, he was the only sentient machine. He was a robot that had never been in use before - never once did he get to perform for children or anything of the sort, but by listening to the songs the Fazbear crew would periodically play to their tiny audiences he guessed that was a good thing.

"Hey, Puppet!" said a familiar voice from the other side of the backstage door.

The Puppet froze and didn't respond, hoping the voice would just go away.

"Puppet, the door is locked from the inside! You're going to have to unlock it yourself!" the voice continued.

"Chica…" the Puppet muttered something under his breath. "You're going to get me caught. Please back away from the door."

"I'm sorry, but someone's going to have to tell you since Bonnie won't! Our friend, Foxy-" Chica began before getting cut off.

"I thought he wasn't your friend?" the Puppet said suspiciously.

There was a short pause before Chica continued. "Right, you know what I meant. The fox locked us out of there. We can't unlock the door, but he'll know something's up if you unlock it yourself. He can't know about you, right?"

"Okay, you make a fair point. But really, it's fine, I know how to get out of here," said the Puppet.

"Really?" asked Chica. "I only noticed a few years ago."

"I'm very observant," said the Puppet. "Don't worry about me."

"Well, it's 5:10 AM. It's a Tuesday, so the cleaning crew will be here early today," said Chica. "Right around 6 AM. You don't have much time left today."

The Puppet nodded to himself. "Thank you for letting me know, Chica."

She made a good point. If the Puppet wanted to do anything productive that night, he had to do it right then. He was running out of time. He only had until the restaurant was shut down.

He crawled into the backstage vent and slid all the way to the other side, but immediately stopped when he saw the door was shut and that Freddy and Bonnie were talking to each other.

"It really wasn't you stashing shit in the kitchen vent?" said Freddy to Bonnie.

"Listen, Freddy, I've never been in that vent in my life. It's a real pain in the ass to get into those things with my ears," said Bonnie. "Listen, man, for all we know it was probably Foxy. It's just like him to try and weasel out of a bad situation like that. All I know is, it sure as hell wasn't me."

"If I find out it was you, there's going to be a problem," said Freddy. "You will have to face the consequences, Bonnie. After seeing your little tantrum earlier today with Foxy, I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You scared Chica."

Bonnie stifled a laugh. "She hasn't seen _anything_ yet…"

Freddy sighed. "Just don't forget who's in charge here, Bonnie. Step out of line, and I'll have to put you in your place."

As the bear tried to step out of the room, he stepped on something sharp and metal, listening to it clatter on the floor. It was the ventilation cover. He looked up at Bonnie.

"Wasn't me, I swear," said Bonnie. "Really, man, I have no idea what's going on."

Bonnie mentally gulped as the intimidating bear glared at him, stepping out of the room. The rabbit followed close behind. The puppet crawled out of the vent and looked As he passed through the office he saw Freddy's back turned to him with Chica distracting him.

The Puppet went off through the office and into the kitchen vent, and sure enough, there was a pile of supplies stashed inside - a crowbar, a bunch of metal parts, a spare Bonnie head, and assortments of different costume parts from all the different animatronics except for Foxy. It made it difficult to sneak through but the Puppet was able to slide around it with his slender body. Once he left and got out, he found the kitchen.

There was mold and dirt around the kitchen. It was clear that it was no longer truly being cared for. The Puppet sighed sadly at the thought of Mr. Fazz giving up on his prized business. The health regulations for the pizzeria used to be so good, and now here he was, inside the room where the magic happened - and it was disgusting and horrible. The Puppet would've plugged up his nose if he had one. He stepped out of the kitchen, looked around, and then went over to the restrooms, staying up against the wall to try and minimize his chances of being spotted.

As he slid outside of the kitchen he saw Freddy walking out into the dining room with Bonnie and Chica at his sides. The Puppet saw that the bear caught a glimpse of him and he ducked underneath a table and slid down the floor to the office.

"The hell was that?" asked Freddy, looking at where the Puppet just was.

"What was what?" asked Chica.

"I just saw something jump away from the restroom entrance," said the bear, scanning the entire room.

Bonnie squinted and shrugged. "There ain't nothin' there. You're goin' wacko."

Freddy crossed his arms and looked at him angrily. "I am _not_ 'going wacko,' whatever that means."

"Nothing to be ashamed of there. Just the stress of the restaurant closing getting to you," said Chica. "You need to take a break and go relax."

"_No_, I don't. There was something there," said Freddy, walking over to the restrooms.

Bonnie looked at the Puppet and moved his head in the direction of the supply closet, indicating that all was clear. The Puppet slid into the closet and over to the backstage room.

"Well, guess you two were right. That's a shame...my eyes used to be so good," said Freddy. "I suppose I'll go shut off for the night."

"Good idea," said Bonnie. "Go get some rest."

Freddy walked up on stage, stared straight ahead at the wall, and shut down with his eyes open.

Bonnie and Chica walked over to the backstage. "Hey, man, what was all that about? You were almost caught!" whispered Bonnie.

"I was going to go to the room where it happened!" said the Puppet. "I didn't anticipate Freddy being some psychic all-seeing genius."

"The room where _what_ happened?" asked Bonnie. "I'm lost."

The Puppet sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep the truth from them any longer. "The room where the children were murdered in 1987. There's a false wall at the end of that room, and behind that wall is the room where everything started."

"There's a real, secret room here?!" said Bonnie. "And we never found it?"

"Nope," said the Puppet. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Your programming won't allow for you to go into it, anyway. It's a safe room. It should be invisible to you."

"How do you know that's where it happened?" asked Chica.

"I...I don't know. Instinct, I suppose," said the Puppet,

"What's this?" said a deep voice from behind them all.

Before the Puppet could answer, Bonnie and Chica gasped and turned around when they noticed a shadow looming over them.

"F-Freddy!" said Bonnie. "That was a short nap!"

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you two speaking to?" asked Freddy.

"N-nobody!" answered Chica unconvincingly. "Look, Freddy, you should really get some rest-"

Freddy shoved the two of them aside. "Still having trouble with the damn door? Can't break it open, can you?! Watch and learn!" The bear went ballistic and started smashing into the door with all his weight trying to brute-force it open.

"Calm down!" said Chica.

Bonnie moved in front of Freddy. "Afraid I can't let you in there, man," he said.

"What's stopping me?!" roared Freddy. "Get out of the way!"

"C'mon, man, be reasonable about this. You were right about how I acted earlier, it wasn't right," said Bonnie.

"I don't care what I said! Make me tell you _one more time_ to get out of my way-" started Freddy angrily.

"_Stop!_" yelled the Puppet from behind the door. All three of the animatronics stood, shocked. "They were talking to me." He unlocked the door and opened it.

"That thing can _talk?!_" said Freddy, surprised.

"I thought you didn't want him to know!" whispered Bonnie to the Puppet.

"Well, I also didn't want him to rip you apart, so here we are," whispered the Puppet back to him.

"So why were you two keeping this from me?" asked Freddy.

Before either of them could say anything, the Puppet spoke up. "I'm here to kill that man in purple you saw the other day."

"What?" said Freddy.

"He's the one who killed those children 6 years ago," explained the Puppet.

"No, they caught that guy," said Freddy. "He's in prison. His name was Manfred Barnes. It was all over the news."

"Apparently not," said the Puppet. "That man was set up. There was one, crucial detail that the cops missed. The killer was a night guard."

"And how do you know all this?" asked Freddy skeptically.

"I don't know...but I just do," said the Puppet. "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. It's just a gut feeling."

Freddy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this story is just ludicrous. I trust the law's word over yours, I'm afraid." The bear began to turn away.

Something about Freddy's words shook something within the Puppet's mind. He turned around and stared Freddy in the eyes. "You believe the animals that write those stories over _me_? I'm one of you. But of course you wouldn't remember."

"Remember what?" asked Freddy.

"It's not really your fault, I suppose...but I was in this restaurant from the day it opened, until they finally shipped me out to Fazbear Storage. And that was right before the murders," explained the Puppet. "It was before you guys really became...sentient."

"What do you mean? We've always been like this," said Bonnie.

"Your memories before the murders...do they feel detached, like they aren't even yours?" asked the Puppet.

They all thought about it for a moment.

"I do remember waking up in the middle of the night the day that it happened," said Freddy. "I felt very strange. I thought we went under repairs when we were shut down."

"And...there's one more thing," said the Puppet. "There was one more child."

"What? Really?" said Chica. "They only ever reported five, how did they miss one?"

"No, no. This child was killed before the other murders. This one died in 1984," said the Puppet. "I remember...it felt like I was right there that day. The purple man, I know he was there that day, I just do..."

The animatronics all watched as the Puppet seemed to be thinking hard about something, as though he just realized something.

Freddy sighed. "Well, I suppose I believe you, but _no more secrets_ from now on, you all understand me?"

Bonnie and Chica both nodded their heads.

"Don't forget who's in charge, here. If I find out either of you are hiding anything else, there _will_ be consequences. You can't lie to me."

They both nodded their heads again.

Satisfied, Freddy turned around and then groaned when he saw Foxy lurking in the corner, apparently having watched the whole conversation go down. He came out of the shadows and said, "Lost yer temper there a bit, huh Freddy? I can relate to yer troubles, boy."

"Stop talking, Foxy," said Freddy angrily.

"Sounds like ye can't trust any of yer mates, huh?" Foxy continued.

The bear stormed off, much to Foxy's amusement. The pirate smiled and turned to face the Puppet, and extended his hook hand out to him. "Pleased to make yer acquaintance, Puppet man. Sorry fer lockin' you in that room."

The Puppet, much to Foxy's surprise, wrapped his hand around the hook and shook it before walking off.

Bonnie brushed past Foxy and the pirate called after him, "Nice job keeping a secret, dumbass! I didn't even have to do anything!"

Chica walked by and Foxy didn't say anything when he realized that everybody was ignoring him. He groaned with boredom and walked over to the backstage room and grabbed some of the files off the floor, then carried them over to the Pirate Cove to prevent the others from seeing them. Nobody ever dared walk inside the cove anyway, so he was certain the files were safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**November 14th, 1993 - 11:20 PM**  
_Chica's eyelids slowly lifted. It was strange, it wasn't her internal clock that had woken her up. It took her a moment before she realized that it wasn't even midnight yet. The other animatronics were asleep. She had never been awake at this hour before. Chica wiggled her fingers and then realized that, not only was she awake before midnight, but she could _move_ as well.

She felt a cold aura in the building, like something was there that shouldn't have been. The temperature was a bit below freezing.

A faint whisper reached her ears. "Follow me," it said.

"Hello?" she spoke into the darkness.

It took her a minute to see the large, purple bear in front of her. It blended in with the dark quite well, despite her excellent night vision. She looked to her right, only to find her two friends were still at her side, asleep. The backstage door was closed and the curtains to the Pirate Cove were pulled shut, so it was clear that the others were still asleep.

"Who are you?" asked Chica.

The purple bear didn't respond. It simply repeated "follow me" and turned to walk her around the restaurant. Chica hesitated, but her curiosity got the better of her.

First, it took her past the Pirate Cove down the building's west hallway, then it took her through the office. The fan in the office wasn't on like it usually was, and the dim light that was usually on in this room was inexplicably off. She also noticed that all of the clocks in the building were stuck at 11:20 PM.

She followed the shadow past the kitchen down to the restrooms area, where she saw something strange. The wall at the end of the restroom corridor, to the left of the women's restroom, was just gone. It looked as though it had been pushed to the side. Then it hit her: this must be the safe room that the Puppet was talking about.

The shadow Freddy continued through the hole and beckoned her to follow him. She took a step forward, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to step inside. Her servos froze and she physically couldn't force herself to walk inside the room. The Puppet was right. This room might as well have been invisible to her. Her body was treating it as though there was still a wall here.

** _Crack!_ **

Chica fell to her knees and felt her jaw split open. The lower half of her beak hung from her face. Something flipped her body over and dragged her into the room by the bib. She couldn't say a word.

The room was windowless and there were no other exits to be seen. On the side there were three out-of-order arcade machines that looked to be from the late 70's. There were old posters and newspapers pinned to the walls. They all seemed to be related to the missing children, written all the way back in 1987. Pictures of the children were in the papers. Something about the pictures seemed to be working at something deep inside of her memory, although she couldn't quite put her finger on what.

Below the newspapers there were rows of old costume heads and suit parts. Among these costumes was a yellow rabbit suit, like Bonnie except clearly older and dirtier. It was stained with blood. Something about it made her...very, very afraid.

The thing was dragging her set her down on the other side of the room, facing the costume. Frightened, she tried to turn her head but couldn't move it at all. In the corner of her eye she saw a man walking out of the room with some kind of familiar yet unidentifiable tool in his hand. With great effort he moved the fake wall back in place, but it made a horribly loud sound like nails on a chalkboard. She listened to him run away.

_**November 15th, 1993 - 12:00 AM**  
_Bonnie woke up and immediately noticed that Chica wasn't with him and Freddy on stage. He stepped off the stage and walked over to the kitchen, peering inside. Nothing. "The hell? Chica?" he said out loud. He looked around and saw no sign of her. "Chica!" he yelled throughout the establishment. Still no response.

Freddy awoke on time and walked over to Bonnie and said, "What's the meaning of all this noise?"

"Chica wasn't on stage when I woke up," said Bonnie. "What if management took her? And they're dismantling her right now?!"

"Calm down. We have another few days," said Freddy. "Besides...no point in trying to stop the inevitable, even if that were the case."

"Come on, man, this is our friend! We have to find her!" said Bonnie, surprised at Freddy's simple acceptance of the situation.

The bear looked his friend in the eye and sighed. "Okay…" he said. "Let's go make sure Foxy hasn't taken a bite out of her."

The two walked over together to the Pirate Cove. Freddy was about to pull open the curtains before Foxy stuck his head out and snarled at them.

"What the hell did you do to Chica?!" yelled Bonnie.

"I don't have her. Chick probably got her beak stuck in the microwave or somethin'. Bugger off," said Foxy.

"She's missing, Foxy," said Freddy angrily. "We've just come to make sure you haven't _paralyed_ her."

"Oh, that's rich. Right then, boys, you can deal with this problem yourselves," said Foxy, pulling the curtains closed.

"Foxy ain't got the guts to do something like that anyway," said Bonnie. "Let's check with the Puppet."

The two walked backstage. "Hello?" said Freddy.

The Puppet lifted his head out of his box and looked at the two of them. "What?"

"Do you happen to know where our friend Chica is?" asked Freddy.

"What, she's missing?" asked the Puppet.

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "I woke up and she wasn't there with me. But none of us can move before 12 AM, so I'm thinking something must've taken her."

The Puppet gasped and flung himself out of his box. "William!" he hissed. "He must be here!"

"Who?" said Freddy as the Puppet slid over to the restrooms.

"The killer! He's here, right now, in the safe room. If your friend's still alive, she won't be able to move," said the Puppet. "She's frozen. He might still be here!"

"Where's the safe room?" asked Bonnie, feeling the walls.

"Over here," said the Puppet, standing in front of the wall at the far north end of the small passageway.

Freddy went over to the wall and knocked on it. The sound echoed. It really was hollow. "Chica?" he said, to no response. "If she _is_ in there, then she really is paralyzed."

The three of them were startled when they heard the familiar sound of a large metal security door slamming into the ground. "He's in the office, isn't he?" asked Bonnie.

"Come on, let's go!" said the Puppet.

Freddy and Bonnie ran down the same hallway and got the door slammed in their face.

"Not like that, you guys," said the Puppet. "Use some strategy! We take the different hallways. We use the vents. Now, go!" said the Puppet.

"It's been a while, give us a break," said Freddy, backing away into the shadows.

"Don't forget, you two, that guy has access to all the cameras in the building. So be smart," said the Puppet, before sliding away into the kitchen.

Bonnie gulped and headed backstage. The camera flicked on when he walked in and he froze. He could tell the purple man was watching him because of the red blinking light on the camera. When the light quit blinking, he decided to try something he had never tried before. He got down on his knees and started sneaking through the vent. He crawled through to the supply closet, and stepped out. The man hadn't found him yet, apparently.

The rabbit stepped out of the office quietly and inched closer and closer to the office until he could see the man in his room. He was dressed up in purple, as expected, and he had sweat all over his shirt. The rabbit was finally able to get a good look at the man's face in the office's light.

The killer had long, curly, and very messy hair. He wore dirty jeans and had plastic gloves on. He had thin, half-circle eyebrows. While Bonnie was busy observing the killer, the man gasped as he caught a glimpse of the animatronic and slammed the door in his face. Bonnie walked over and knocked on the door, trying to keep his attention. The man turned on the hallway light and jumped when he saw the rabbit's shadow looming over the window.

Bonnie crept back down the hallway and noticed Freddy had moved. He looked down the hallway and saw Freddy's shadow moving slowly down the hallway. The bunny never figured out how he did it, but Freddy had a way of blending into the dark while the others stuck out like sore thumbs much of the time.

He moved up to the restrooms and leaned on the fake wall, trying to think of something to say.

"Hey Chica, it's me," he said.

No response.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but...I want you to know that we know who did this to you," said Bonnie. "It's the purple man. We're going to stop him, then we're going to get you out of there."

He lingered there for a moment, trying to find the words to say. He couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry, Chica," he said before heading away.

In the kitchen, the Puppet stood still, patiently waiting for a chance to finally speak to his lifelong nemesis. The camera light began blinking, signalling the Puppet to finally begin his speech.

"Hello, William. It's me," the Puppet said. "I know who you are, and I know what you did to those children…"

The light kept blinking. William was listening.

"I don't know what I am or who I am," the Puppet continued. "I feel like I'm a person but I know that I'm...a doll. But I know everything about you, Afton."

Bonnie walked up behind the Puppet quietly, listening to his speech. The marionette's voice had an unsettling way of filling the room, yet his words also came out like whispers. Bonnie listened curiously.

"You're going to die tonight," the Puppet said solemnly. "We've found the Safe Room. We know she's in there."

The Puppet paused for a second and sucked in a heavy breath. Bonnie watched curiously, wondering why the Puppet was breathing when it didn't have a real mouth.

"I want to believe in something," said the Puppet. "I want to believe that there's a reason why we're all like this. It's not really artificial intelligence behind all of this, is it?"

Bonnie listened carefully.

"It's real intelligence...I know it is," said the Puppet. He paused for a moment. "Tonight, I will _personally_ see to it that your fate is the same as ours. I suggest you start running, William…"

The Puppet turned around and Bonnie quickly moved out of the way. Bonnie watched as the slender figure moved from the room and spotted him. "What've you been doing?"

Bonnie scrambled to come up with an excuse. "Oh, I- uh, I was just thinking up a new strategy, like you said."

"Right…" the Puppet said. "What's Freddy doing?"

The two looked back down the hallway and saw Freddy hiding in the hallway corner, staring straight up at the camera. He seemed very angry.

Then, out of nowhere, all three of them heard something scuttle down the other hallway and something bang forcefully on the metal security door. The fox then ran back down the hallway.

"He must only have a few more minutes worth of power left," said Foxy. "Moron's had the doors shut almost this whole time. Yer close."

"Foxy?!" said Bonnie. "I thought you weren't going to help!"

Foxy didn't respond, instead slowly walking back into his cove. He usually never helped the animatronics with anything. This was a pleasant surprise to the others.

"Now," said the Puppet. "We have to make sure that no matter which way he goes, he runs into one of us."

Bonnie nodded and peeked down the hallway to look at Freddy. "Stay where you are, Freddy! He doesn't have much time left!"

The bear looked back and nodded, turning to face the door. Bonnie took the other hallway but before he reached the doorway, he heard the familiar sound of the power in the building finally giving out and the office light and its fan shutting off.

William, upon realizing his situation, scrambled out of his chair and started running down the other hallway, almost running straight into Bonnie. The rabbit took a step forward and tried to grab him with a snarl, but William was one step ahead of him, thrashing him in the face with some kind of tool. The feeling of it hitting him felt almost...familiar.

The killer took a step back into the supply closet and locked himself inside. The Puppet finally caught up to Bonnie and found him on his knees outside of the closet door.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Bonnie rubbed his forehead slowly, and looked lost.

"Bonnie?" asked the Puppet, reaching his hand out to him.

The rabbit didn't move. "I just...remembered somebody close…" he whispered.

** _November 12th, 1987  
_ ** _I watched the man pick Charlie up and smash her onto that rusty worktable. It seemed like he wasn't able to control himself, like he was just acting on some kind of violent impulse. My heart dropped as the man began smashing her, over and over again, with that crank in his hand. Her jaw...it split. Her face was...transformed by the beating. Completely destroyed. She was still alive...until that final thrashing. Her body put up a fight...but the trauma was just too much. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong. He cracked me with the crank. I blacked out for a moment before looking up to see him throw Charlie off the table, and then he turned to me, and he-_

"How do you feel?" asked the Puppet, looking at his friend with worry.

"I just...saw something," said Bonnie. "I don't know what it was..._but I am going to kill him for it_."

They heard the slow screeching sound of the false restroom wall being moved and then put back in place. The rabbit stood up and marched over to the restroom door, with the Puppet following close behind.

"Bonnie-" said the Puppet.

The rabbit breathed heavily, then burst through the door. The Puppet looked at him in shock before realizing that it wasn't really Bonnie. It was _him_, the one who died so many years ago. The Puppet also floated inside, as he had no programming to hold him back in the first place.

William stood, backed up against the worktable. "Y-you can't-" he managed to stutter.

"Oh, I can," Bonnie said menacingly.

Freddy and Foxy ran up, stopping at the safe room's entrance.

"Oh, god! Please, lord, help me!" screamed Afton.

The man's voice seemed to jog something in the other two's memories. Slowly, they stepped inside and looked at the man.

"I know you," croaked Foxy. "You were there...and then after the Bite…"

William continued to pray on the spot, backing underneath the table and over to the golden rabbit suit in the middle of the room.

"Nobody's listening, Afton," whispered the Puppet. "Just like nobody listened to _them_."

Foxy raised his hook menacingly while Bonnie and Freddy blocked the exit around the table. The Puppet took a step toward the child murderer, and the man took a step back. Another step forward, another step back. The man ran across the room around the table, away from the Puppet. The man threw his tool at the Puppet but it bounced off of him. He looked around for some kind of escape, before finally, his eyes settled on the one thing in the room that had never failed him before.

The man stepped back and quickly descended into the Spring-Bonnie costume, then put the mask on. He stood up and looked around at the animatronics.

The man heaved a great sigh. "Please…I've already lost everything." He outstretched his arms. "Please-"

The man stopped abruptly. The animatronics looked down and saw some blood spurt out from a fresh tear in the suit, with the sound of a spring popping. The man looked down at his wound and reached to feel it. The Puppet stopped in place and watched the bloodshed. Another one of the springs popped and William gasped.

Suddenly, all the springs and metal pieces in the suit crushed him at the same time, and he fell to his knees. Warm, sticky blood pooled underneath the suit while his blood spattered the walls. He looked up at the Puppet.

"You…" he whispered. "Percy…"

"It's over," the Puppet whispered to the dying man.

William adjusted to a sitting position, shaking wildly, facing the monsters he had created. After a moment, he suddenly stopped shaking, his legs falling limp on the floor.

"He's dead," said the Puppet. "It's finally over."

The marionette looked up at his friends. Foxy stood by the door while Bonnie was kneeling besides Chica, trying to wake her up. Freddy, on the other hand, was looking at something slumped over in the darkness.

"What do you see, Freddy?" asked the Puppet.

"There's a costume over here," said Freddy.

The Puppet walked over and stood besides Freddy. Sure enough, there was another golden suit slumped over in the darkness. It was empty.

"Interesting," said the Puppet. "So we're all together again."

"It's strange," said Freddy. "It feels like...family."

The Puppet nodded. "In a way...I think he is."

"Guys!" said Bonnie suddenly. "Chica's alive!"

The bird's eyes fluttered open and she accepted Bonnie's hand to pick her up.

"I-I couldn't move," she whispered.

She turned to look at the bloodstained rabbit slumped over against the wall.

"Is that…?" she said slowly.

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "If that guy had just stayed away for another week, he'd still be alive."

"Well, I'm glad he came back," said Freddy. "Just so we could end this nightmare."

There was a moment of silence where all the animatronics stood there, looking at William.

"We should get back," said Bonnie. "Thanks for your help, everyone."

As the Puppet turned to walk out of the room with the band, Foxy stopped him and asked, "Wha' was all of that? Those visions? I know ye know what I'm talkin' about."

"Some things you're better off not knowing," said the Puppet. "Have a good night, Foxy."

"Yeah…" Foxy seemed to understand what the Puppet meant.

"Oh, Foxy?" said Chica. "Thank you for helping. You saved my life…"

"Only for ye to die in a couple of days," the fox muttered.

The chicken walked off with her feelings hurt. Foxy couldn't help but feel a little bad. Chica's jaw was hurt so bad that there was a complete split in her head, exposing her endoskeleton skull. He couldn't help but be a little bit concerned. Between all the animatronics, Chica was the only one who never went out of her way to be rude to him. But he could never forgive them for shunning him from their group. Not ever.

The band took their positions on stage while Foxy crept back behind the curtains of his cove. The feeling they felt earlier that day, seeing the safe room, faded away. And just like that, they were robots once more.

"It's really good to have you back, Chica," said Bonnie.

Chica smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

The animatronics, tired from the action that day, all shut off for the night.

_**November 15th, 1993 - 6:45 AM**  
_A truck parked outside the restaurant and two men walked through the floor. One of them was a very tall, middle-aged man, while his partner was a short older man wearing a cap on his head.

"Fuck, I hate this place," said the tall man. "What is that _smell_?"

The older man shrugged. "Alright, I think we need to grab the skeleton and the costumes, and that should be it for us."

The two men walked into the backroom.

"What happened to all the costume heads?" the tall man asked. "Did they already call some other team in here?"

"Why would they leave the skeleton behind?" the old fellow said. "You take the head, I'll grab its feet."

The two men picked up the endoskeleton by both of its ends and carried it slowly out of the building to their truck. The tall man wiped his hands on his shorts.

"Man, those things are heavy," he said.

""All we need now are the costume parts," said the old man. "Can you wrap things up? I'm gonna go take a leak."

"No problem," the tall man replied.

The two walked into the restaurant together, and the old man went to the restrooms. Something caught his eye, though.

"Holy crap! David!" the old man yelled.

The tall man ran down to the restrooms.

"In here!" the old man said, clutching his chest.

"What the fuck is that?!" yelled David.

"Whatever the hell it is, we gotta get this thing out of here before the inspectors arrive!" said the old man. "I'll start up the truck, we can haul it down over to the storage place!"

He ran out of the building and came right back in after half a minute. "Alright, let's haul ass!"

The two employees lifted William Afton out of the safe room and took him out to the parking lot. The suit dripped with fresh blood over the lot before the two workers threw him into the back of their truck and drove off.

**_November 16th, 1993 - 12:05 AM  
_**"Good riddance," said Freddy, standing in the safe room, looking at the pool of blood that Afton had been left in last night.

"How much do you wanna bet they just left him in some dumpster somewhere?" said Bonnie with a smirk. "I'm glad he's gone."

"I just hope he's gone for good," said Chica.

The Puppet seemed uncomfortable in the room, as though he was worried about something.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie asked the marionette.

"Nothing…" the Puppet replied. "Just thinking, is all."

The four of them returned to the dining area of the restaurant and stood around a table.

"So...are we ever going to talk about it?" said the Puppet.

"What?" asked Freddy.

"You all only have until Saturday to live," said the Puppet. "Today is Thursday."

"Don't remind me…" said Bonnie. "I haven't even gotten to do anything fun this week. 'Cause heaven forbid anything happens to this place."

"Excuse me?" said Freddy. "Was that a jab?"

"I'm just sayin', man, what's the point of protecting this dump?" said Bonnie.

"My restaurant is not a _dump_," said Freddy. "This place has been our home our whole lives. Have some respect."

"Man, for all I care, they can demolish the place after we shut us off," said Bonnie.

"Don't say that," said Freddy. "The only reason it's like this is because of Afton and Foxy."

"Oh, fer fuck's sake," said Foxy, from the corner of the room. "Would ye just drop it already?"

"No, you know what?" said Bonnie. "Freddy's right. You did this to us."

"I've told ye," said Foxy. "I never meant to hurt the kid."

"Well, you did," said Bonnie, turning around to face the fox. "Maybe we could've recovered from Afton. But we never recovered from _you_."

"Shut up," snarled Foxy, raising his hook. "I can hurt ye really bad, Bonnie, and it ain't like I got much to lose."

Bonnie took a step forward and raised his fists. "We just took care of the Afton problem, now I'm gonna take care of you."

"Try me," growled the pirate.

"Stop it, you two," said the Puppet. "This is childish."

"No!" said Bonnie, keeping his eyes on the fox. "Do you have any idea what this guy did to our _lives_?"

Chica quietly stood away from the action, keeping her eyes on the two of them in case she needed to intervene as well. She always tried her hardest to stay out of their fights. Freddy, on the other hand, watched with some sort of sadistic interest.

Bonnie hit the pirate square in the chest. The old fox released some sort of strange cough and almost fell down, but caught himself by taking a step back. His suit had already been torn for years at that point due to improper maintenance, and his endoskeleton was exposed, leaving him especially vulnerable to damage.

"Please, stop!" said Chica.

"Yer gonna regret that!" The pirate slashed Bonnie's face with his hook, leaving a large scar down his left cheek on his costume. The hook pierced the rabbit's endoskeleton skull, causing him to shriek in agony and retreat.

The pirate watched as Bonnie blindly stormed back to the other side of the room. Foxy stood, panting, and stepped back into his Cove.

"Well, congratulations, you two. I hope you're proud of yourselves," said the Puppet angrily, sliding away to the Office. "Solving your problems like children. I guess it only makes sense."

Foxy stood atop his stage and looked at the other animatronics. He couldn't believe that, once upon a time, they were his friends.

"Don't you dare step foot around my cove," said Foxy. "It's all I got left. This is _mine_."

"You can't claim part of _my_ property!" yelled Freddy. "The restaurant's mine, none of it belongs to you!"

"And what are ye gonna do about it?" Foxy asked.

Freddy stood in place, trying to think up a response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said the pirate. "If any of ye want to get to the office, take the other hallway."

"Lovely," said Freddy. "Absolutely lovely. Anyone else have anything they want to say to me?"

There was a short moment of silence before Bonnie finally spoke up. "Yeah. I want the backstage."

"What? Are you kidding me?" said Freddy. "After everything we've been through together?"

"Yeah!" said Bonnie. "You've been shoving it in our faces this whole time, and I'm sick of it! You're not our leader, you're no better than we are!"

"Oh, and what?" said Freddy. "I suppose you're going to try and take shots at me, too?"

"Don't test me!" yelled the rabbit. "Don't come near the backstage! C'mon, Chica, let's get outta here."

Chica followed Bonnie and looked back at the bear. "I'm sorry, Freddy, but you know I have to stick with him."

"Get out of my sight. All of you!" yelled Freddy. "Take your rooms, _fine_. But I don't want to see any of you do so much as poke your heads out!"

"Yeah, well, same goes for you, Freddy," said Bonnie. "I'm not just going to let you have the stage."

"Nonsense, the whole restaurant is my land!" Freddy sputtered. "I can go wherever I want!"

"Nope," said Foxy. "You might find yerself beat down with a crowbar in your sleep if you sleep out on stage."

"Fine! Everybody stay away from the restrooms! I claim those, _and_ Afton's little dungeon!" yelled the bear.

"Fine," said Bonnie.

"You've all had this comin' for a long time," Foxy snarled.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you," growled Freddy. "Bonnie, Chica. Stay out of my way, you understand?"

Chica, who had stayed quiet during the whole conversation, muttered something under her breath.

"You wanna repeat that?" said Freddy, turning on her.

"I'm tired of you acting like you own us," she said.

Freddy stared at her for a few seconds before turning around and storming to the restrooms.

Foxy recoiled into his cove and began sharpening his fake hook on a piece of metal tile he had plucked out of the restrooms years before. He was ready for a fight and had been for a long time. The pirate was confident that he could take them all down, although he didn't truly believe that he was in any real danger. Deep inside, he felt hurt that they were all itching to kill him.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Chica crammed themselves in the backstage room and looked at what they had at their disposal.

"Ha," said Bonnie, "while Foxy's over in his cove with his _nothing_, we have a lockable door and an escape vent!"

"I'm worried, Bonnie. I don't want to have to hurt them," said Chica.

"What, not even Foxy?" said Bonnie. "And Freddy, I don't really want to have to fight him, but you know he deserves it, too."

"I just hope it doesn't come down to murder," said Chica.

"They're going to die anyway," said Bonnie. "We all are. Who cares how it happens? Besides, since when do you care about what happens to the fox?"

"You don't mean that! He may have done wrong things in the past, but Foxy deserves peace just as much as the rest of us," said Chica.

"What, do you think Afton deserves peace, too?" asked Bonnie, handing Chica a pizza cutter.

"No..." said Chica slowly.

"Well, Foxy ain't any different," said Bonnie. "The only difference is that his victim is still suffering."

While his former friends plotted against him, Freddy recoiled into the safe room, thinking about all the ways he was going to hurt the others. He was going to take Bonnie and Chica down first for being a couple of traitors. Chica would be easy, just a quick sneak attack would do the trick. Bonnie would get so angry that he'd probably get himself killed fighting. Then, the bear would go after Foxy, and find a way to make his death as slow and painful as possible. He wasn't going to kill the fox, he was going to paralyze him. Just like the pirate did to that kid he bit six years before.

"I wish you were alive right now," said Freddy to the golden bear suit across the room. "My other friends left me."

The suit stared blankly in his general direction with no response.

"Your name is Fredbear, is it?" said Freddy. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Freddy Fazbear."

* * *

_They finally found me. After all these years, the man returns and he corners himself into the suit he used to kill us six years ago. What an ironic twist of fate. I hope my friends rest peacefully past their second deaths._

_My brother has taken to calling me Fredbear. I quite like that name._


	8. Chapter 8

Not a single soul came to visit Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all day. A few workers came in, but left immediately upon seeing that the animatronics weren't in place, probably working under the assumption that the place had been shut down early. For the first time ever, the main band had slept through the daytime in places other than their positions on stage.

**_November 17th, 1993 - 12:05 AM  
_**Bonnie and Chica sat down on some foldable chairs backstage.

"I honestly figured Freddy woulda attacked by now," said Bonnie. "Think we should do something ourselves?"

"Maybe they won't attack," said Chica. "I don't think I can bring myself to hurt them, Bonnie, I think you'd have to do it on your own."

"Come on, Chica!" said Bonnie pleadingly. "I don't think I can do this without your help.

"Don't you think we should all be spending our last days together rather than fighting with each other?" asked Chica. "After whatever it was we went through last night, we should be together, not...like this."

"We've gone over this. I ain't letting Freddy control me anymore and you know we've gotta get Foxy," said Bonnie. "They're a couple of bullies and I'm gonna have to put a stop to it."

Chica sighed and nervously waited on her chair, hoping that the restaurant would remain this static for its remaining time.

* * *

Foxy was busy carving some sort of drawing into the wooden wall of his cove. It covered a large portion of the wall. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to draw some of it and lay flat on his belly for other parts. After adding the finishing touches, he took a step back to observe his masterpiece: a map of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was going to plot his points of attack. He owned the west hallway now so he could use the vent in the supply closet to sneak up on Bonnie if need be, but he had different plans for Freddy.

The inside of the Pirate Cove was barren and empty. It used to be large and had sand all over it and props such as fake treasure chests, golden coins, and swords, but after the Bite of '87, the props were shipped off to Fazbear Storage.

Foxy had all kinds of activities he used to do to pass the time. Often during the day, when the band was performing on stage, he would host his own little show inside the Cove with a pretend audience. Sometimes out of boredom, sometimes as a complete glitch in his coding.

His floor and walls were covered with thick splinters from the years he had spent picking at them. Every now and then, he would pull entire planks off of his stage, which he had piled in the corner in case he ever needed them for a new project. The pirate had been working on digging a hole to the outside world for years now, and he had made a sizeable dent in it. But no matter how much he digged, there was always more. He sometimes wondered if they made it thick for this exact reason, to stop them from escaping.

Foxy also liked to draw little things on the wall, often relating to his old performances. One drawing on the wall was of him with the other animatronics, singing together. He had made it years ago, after the Bite, trying to keep his good memories alive. Another one of his drawings was of a little boy with the crossed out word "SORRY" scrawled down underneath it. He never finished the boy's head.

The pirate had set up a barricade around his cove's entrance using the planks. It wouldn't work very well, but if someone tried to get past it it would definitely get his attention if he were distracted. He poked his heads through the curtains to look at the dining area. None of his enemies were anywhere to be seen. Foxy groaned. He would have to do all the work himself.

He walked outside into the battlefield and yelled, "Come at me!" in the loudest voice he could muster, to which only silence answered him. Still, nobody had come out.

Suddenly, just as Foxy was thinking of calling it quits, the lights all around him went out. The fox had a feeling he knew what was coming. He jumped when he heard Freddy's favorite tune, Toreador March, start up.

"Hidin' in the dark, eh?" said Foxy. "Don't be a coward, Fazbear."

"A coward?" came the bear's ominous voice. "That's rich, coming from the one who paralyzed a child for trying to give him a hug."

"Do you really believe that I wanted to hurt that child?" asked Foxy, his accent no longer coming through. "Go to hell, Freddy. You don't know what happened."

"Then what happened?" asked Freddy. "What happened, Foxy, huh? Tell me. Tell me _now_!"

"I-I blacked out," Foxy stuttered. "He wrapped his arms around me and I just- I blacked out. I never meant to hurt him!"

"I felt weird that day, too, but I didn't bite any children," said Freddy. "You hurt everybody that loved you, Foxy!"

The bear's face lit up, and he swung his arm into Foxy's face from the darkness. Freddy got on his knees and pinned the pirate to the ground, grabbing ahold of the fox's head with one hand and trapping his hook with the other.

"Freddy, don't do this." said Foxy. "I'm sorry. For Oswald, for the restaurant, for _everything_!"

Freddy shook his head. "No, no you're not. If you were, it wouldn't have taken you 6 years to say it!" he roared.

The bear slowly scratched Foxy's eye with the pirate's own hook. Foxy yelped with pain, trying to kick the bear off of him. Freddy maneuvered the hook all the way around the fox's eyeball and left it there, rendering his hook useless. He then tore the fabric off of the fox's left ear and reached inside of his head with his other arm, trying to pull apart the endoskeleton skull from the inside. Foxy roared in pain as Freddy's fingers began tugging forcefully at the wires inside.

While he was underneath the bear, Foxy could only think of one thing to do. He'd have to take his own eye out to regain use of his hook. From there on the fight would be easy. One good slash with the hook and Freddy would be off of him. But the bear could kill him at any second so Foxy knew he had to act fast. With very little mental preparation and a huge amount of effort, he tore his eye right out of its socket and let it roll across the floor.

As Freddy watched the eyeball roll across the floor, Foxy took the opportunity to slash Freddy deeply across the face, leaving a large gash over his eye. The bear roared with pain and stumbled backwards onto the ground. Foxy took the opportunity to run away back to his cove and dive behind his barricade. Freddy crawled back to the Safe Room with his hand over his eye.

"T-that son of a bitch! He got me!" Freddy said to the golden suit across the room. "I had him, and he got me anyway! That _completely_ b-backfired!"

The bear's eye had been scratched so badly that he could no longer see with it. He sat in agony, trying unsuccessfully to ease the pain by rubbing his eye.

"I need a b-better strategy next time. I can't wait for him to die," said Freddy. "He's too stubborn for that...if nothing else, at least he's in pain..."

He sat in silence, savoring the thought of Foxy having to rip his own eye out to gain an advantage over Freddy. He began to laugh a bit.

Then Bonnie burst in.

* * *

Chica listened in horror at the sounds of screaming and yelling from the dining area. "We need to go out there and break them up," she said to Bonnie.

The purple bunny sighed. "The only reason I'd do that is so I can get the pleasure of killing Foxy myself."

"You don't mean that!" said Chica.

"_Yes_, I do," said Bonnie. "Wait, you hear that? They stopped screaming. Is the fight over?!"

Bonnie opened the door a crack and saw Freddy crawling away to the restrooms and Foxy running back to the Cove.

"Look at Freddy! Now's our chance!" said Bonnie. "He's literally crawling!"

Bonnie ran a few feet from the door, then stopped and looked back to find Chica lingering at the doorway. "What are you waiting for?"

"I-I don't think I can do it," said Chica. "Freddy was my friend before all this."

"No, he was your leader," said Bonnie, disappointed. "Fine, you stay here. Lock the doors."

Chica nodded as Bonnie ran off to the restrooms and burst through the Safe Room door.

"Freddy!" he yelled at the bear, who was giggling about something. Freddy's back was turned to the rabbit, however. "_Look at me_!" Bonnie roared.

Freddy turned around slowly, revealing his eye to the rabbit. There was a large, white gash that tore through the fabric around Freddy's eyehole and straight through the iris of his eye.

"Holy shit…" whispered Bonnie.

"K-kicking a man while he's down, now?" Freddy stuttered. "Come, then. Kill me!"

Bonnie mentally gulped, and walked to the other side of the room near the golden suit, and picked up William Afton's springlock crank. The rabbit raised the crank over Freddy's head, but before he could swing, his arm locked itself in place and he couldn't move it.

Freddy looked up at the bunny. "You c-can't do it, can you?"

The rabbit couldn't force his arm down. "I can't…" he whispered.

"B-Bonnie," said Freddy. "If you don't kill me here...and now...you're going to regret it…"

Bonnie looked down at the bear, who was on his knees. "You're going to die tomorrow, no matter what I do here."

Freddy made some kind of weird coughing sound, like he was trying to hack something out of his voice box. "You'll regret this..." he said with a smile. The bear then fell backwards to the floor, unconscious. At that moment, Chica burst through the door.

She looked back and forth between Freddy and Bonnie, and saw the crank in the rabbit's hands.

"You killed him?!" she wailed.

"No! He's just unconscious!" said Bonnie. "Calm down!"

Chica rushed to Freddy's side. "Please wake up, please wake up-"

"I'm tellin' you, he's just unconscious!" said Bonnie. "Why won't you believe me?"

Chica looked up at him. For the first time ever, Bonnie saw real anger in her eyes.

"Face it, you've always had anger issues!" she yelled at him.

"What?" said Bonnie. "Do you really think that?"

"Get out," she said. "Get out, Bonnie!"

The chicken scooped Freddy into her arms. Bonnie glared at Freddy's unconscious form and walked out.

"She hates you," came Foxy's voice from his cove. "They all do, now…"

"They hate you, too," said Bonnie. "And so do I, so you better stop talking, Foxy."

"Truth is, you are a traitor," said Foxy. "Not just to them, but to me, too...you remember when we were friends, Bonnie?"

Bonnie stood still. "Yeah…"

"You all...you abandoned me after the Bite," said Foxy. "I wish Fazz had taken me to the police, I'd rather be dead than here with you all. You just...never..._listened_."

There was a moment of silence before Bonnie spoke. "Your story would be sad if it wasn't _you_ telling it."

"And here you are, listenin' to it," said Foxy. "You're like me now, Bonnie, you'll be spending your final days with _nobody_. The cherry on top would be if you and the bird killed each other over it."

The bunny stormed over backstage and began to plan his next move on the pirate that had ruined their lives, and the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Later, in the safe room, Chica sat on the floor with Freddy's head resting on her lap, still glaring at the hole in the wall that Bonnie had just exited through. Suddenly the bear's eyes flickered with life as he looked up at her. "Oh thank god, I thought you were dead!" she said with a sigh of relief.

"C-Chica?" he said quietly. "Why are you here…?"

"Because we're friends," said Chica. "You need to call off the fight, Freddy, or you're all just going to end up killing each other."

"No...I can't do that," whispered Freddy. "They all hate me."

"Yes, you can! You need to get out there and...well, apologize to them," said Chica.

"Apologize to them?" said Freddy. "Why would I ever do that? Bonnie betrayed me, and apologizing to Foxy is just out of the question."

"Freddy, we're going to die tomorrow," said Chica. "We can die together, as friends, or you can all go down hating each other."

"They don't deserve an apology, nor do you for that matter," said Freddy. "You betrayed me, too."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I really do," said Chica. "But I wasn't trying to betray you. I just can't trust Bonnie on his own, which he just proved."

"Oh, you think the rabbit knocked me out?" said Freddy. He looked up at Chica and realized his opportunity. "He did, the bastard. Snuck up on me after my little scuffle with the fox and knocked me over the head. I thought I was a goner for sure."

"T-that's horrible, how could he?" whispered Chica with a shudder.

"He's a danger to us all," said Freddy. "You saw what he did to me. He'll do the same to Foxy and then you. You need to get out of here."

Chica gulped. "B-but he was my friend, he wouldn't-"

Freddy looked her in the eye. "He would, and you know it. You can't trust him. Now, go! He could come for you at any _second_!"

Chica ran to the hole in the wall and looked back at Freddy. "I'm sorry-"

"_GO!_" Freddy yelled.

Chica ran away from the safe room, through the kitchen, and crawled inside of the vent to the supply stash that she hid inside days before. She blocked the sides of the vents with the metal parts and costume pieces and clenched the crowbar in her hands. This was where she was planning to hide when management would come the day after.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, nobody came to visit Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on its semi-final day open. Workers rushed through and grabbed some of the remaining props and decorations from the dining area and Office. Not one of them stopped to question where the animatronics had gone. They tried to access the backstage room but upon realizing that the door was locked, simply shrugged it off and moved on.

**_November 18th, 1993 - 12 AM  
_**And thus began their final day at Freddy's.

Foxy examined the map he had carved into the wall and began to plan out a route. Freddy was healing over in the Safe Room, Bonnie was set up backstage, and he had no idea where Chica had head off to. He heard them get into some kind of argument when Freddy was knocked out and then he heard Chica run off somewhere a while later, so he assumed she was hiding out her remaining time somewhere. He didn't care about Chica though. She was the least of his worries. Out of all of them she was, without a doubt, the least threatening.

His setup posed a problem to him, though. If he were to ever be attacked in his Cove, he would be cornered. There would be no way for him to escape. He'd be forced to fight. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but with Bonnie out for blood and Freddy no doubt looking for revenge, _and_ with the fox being badly wounded, he couldn't help but doubt his physical capabilities. He sighed and did some tampering with the spiked barrier he had set up around the inside of his cove.

Suddenly, he felt a strange presence in the room. He swirled around and swung his hook. "Who be there?!"

"Relax," came the ghostly voice of the Puppet. "It's just me."

"Oh...well, anyone who ain't necessarily out for my blood is welcome into th' cove, I suppose," said Foxy. "What do you want?"

"Call it off," said the Puppet.

"I beg your pardon?" said Foxy.

"You heard me. Call the fight off," said the Puppet. "You're not gaining anything from it."

"This is my _one_ opportunity fer revenge," said Foxy. "I'm not gonna pass up on my last chance to final hand it to 'em, fer everything they've done to me."

"You are the one person here capable of calling off the war and you know it," said the Puppet. "Bonnie and Chica can't stop the bear, and they won't step up themselves. You are the only person here that they all want to hear it from. You need to apologize and stop this mess."

"I already tried to apologize to Freddy," said Foxy, "and look what came of that."

He pointed at the hole in his eye.

"They're not right, I know that," said the Puppet. "But you still have a chance of being their friend if you decide to be the bigger man. You have one last shot...before you die."

The fox snarled. "I died a long time ago."

The Puppet looked him in the eye, then turned away. "I tried." He slid away back to the office, clearly disappointed.

Foxy couldn't help but admit to himself that the Puppet was right. While Foxy still didn't think the situation was fair to him and he_ did_ want revenge, the fights were getting out of hand. He knew that the only way to fix things would be by surrendering. That would be the one thing that might bring them all back together.

But he had too much pride to surrender a fight he knew he could win.

Meanwhile, in the backstage, Bonnie plotted against Foxy. He was going to go straight to the Pirate Cove and take his final chance to beat him. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to do it, but since the pirate was injured, Bonnie figured then would be a better time than ever.

He marched up to the Pirate Cove, pulled the curtains apart, and stepped right into the barricade Foxy set up.

"What the hell?" said Bonnie, whose suit had been caught on the wooden spikes. The rabbit tried to move, but couldn't free himself.

Foxy looked up from his map on the wall when he heard Bonnie's voice. "Oh, this changes things," he said with a smile.

The rabbit looked up at Foxy, who walked around the spikes and stood behind him.

"What are you d-" said Bonnie before Foxy suddenly pushed him straight down onto the spikes.

The rabbit screamed in agony as his costume and endoskeleton was scratched by the spikes, leaving tears all over his body. Bonnie grunted and felt his voice box failing as the spikes began to pierce his endoskeleton abdomen.

Foxy grabbed Bonnie by the ears and tugged him off of the wooden spikes, and then began pulling the bunny towards the office.

"N-no! Let me go!" Bonnie begged. His voice came out in faltering whispers.

Foxy slammed Bonnie against the wall. "You only attacked me and Freddy when we were already injured. You're a coward!"

"What are you going to d-do to me?" asked Bonnie.

"You'll see," muttered the pirate.

Freddy was alerted to the sounds of Bonnie screaming. Normally in a situation like this, he'd ignore the yelling, but this felt different to him somehow. Like Bonnie was in agonizing pain. For whatever reason, Freddy felt that he had to go see what was happening. He decided against his own judgement to pursue this mystery.

He rushed out to the dining area to find the curtains of the Pirate Cove parted widely. "Hello?" he said.

"I've got yer friend right here, barely breathin'," said Foxy from the office. "Want him? Come and get him!"

Freddy ran down the hallway into the office, only to be blinded by the hallway light and have the door slammed in his face. The bear put his head right up to the window and saw Bonnie slumped up against the wall, with Foxy holding a hook to his neck.

"If ye just admit that ye still care about the lad," said Foxy, "then I'll open this door, and you can have 'im back. If you don't say it, I'll kill him right here and now."

"W-what's stopping me from just leaving him?" asked Freddy in a slight panic.

Foxy laughed. "If you wanted him dead, he'd be dead. But you can't let him die, because _you still care_."

The bear glared at the pirate through the window. "You're dead, Foxy. You understand me?"

"Alrighty, then. Try and get me!" Foxy roared.

Freddy ran down the hallway and came back the other way, only for the same thing to happen to him - blinded and locked out. "What's the matter, Freddy? Can't catch the door?"

Freddy huffed and puffed as his gears were being strained while he ran. He came back around to the other corridor and again, came face to face with the door. "Foxy!" he yelled. "I'll kill you for this!"

"I'm startin' to doubt that," Foxy said with a grin. "We could be at this all night. Here's some motivation!"

He pierced Bonnie's arm with his hook and gave it a good yank. Freddy gasped as he realized that the arm was only hanging on by a few wires at that point.

"You're a monster!" he yelled at the pirate.

"No more than you are," Foxy snarled.

Freddy, with tremendous effort, ran down the hallways with the most speed he could physically muster. When the door got slammed in his face, he pounded on the window with his fist.

Foxy laughed. "That glass is ballistic. A bullet wouldn't shatter it. I'd like to see you try to break it." The fox, with one last look into Freddy's eyes, yanked the rest of Bonnie's arm off. The rabbit screamed in agony, before his voice box finally gave out and his screaming came out in short bursts.

The bear, enraged, pounded on the window using both of his fists. Over and over again, he pounded on the glass.

"Give it up, Freddy," said Foxy. "You just can't say the words. You're doing this to him."

Finally, Freddy took a step back, then ran into the glass, smashing into it with his head. For the first time ever, the glass shattered. None of the animatronics had managed to achieve this before. Freddy stepped into the room through the window.

Foxy looked at him, clearly impressed. "Not what I was expectin', I'll tell ya that much. See what the body can achieve with just a little bit of motivation?"

The fox smashed the door button and the steel door flew open, but Freddy was faster. He grabbed the fox and threw him at the wall over the desk. The robot fell down, and then the desk toppled over. Before he could even lift his head up, Freddy stomped on his abdomen, and felt the pirate's endoskeleton crack. The bear loomed over him, and decided to leave him alive to suffer.

The rabbit's eyes flickered with light as Freddy ran up to him. "

Are you alright?" the bear asked, kneeling down so their eyes would be leveled.

"F-Freddy?" whispered Bonnie. "I-I thought you hated me. W-what about the fight?"

"It's over for us. Let's get back to the stage, okay?" Freddy said. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry for being a bad friend. I don't know how to make it up to you, but...I want to go out knowing that we're friends, not enemies."

Bonnie looked up at him and chuckled. "O-Okay, then. Let's go."

Freddy helped Bonnie up and helped him walk out the door. Neither one of them glanced back at Foxy, who was slowly crawling back to the cove through the other hallway. Silently, the Puppet slid into the hallway and stared at the dying fox.

"I told you, all you had to do was surrender," said the Puppet. "Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't about to go down without a fight," said Foxy. He chuckled, and slowly croaked, "I can die knowing I stood up to them…"

"You were their friend, too," said the Puppet. "You all could've been together in death. If you had listened to me."

"What do you care, anyway?" said Foxy. "I gave you what you wanted. Happy endings fer everybody…"

"Not for everybody," said the Puppet.

"They're friends again, aren't they?" said Foxy. "Your problem's solved."

The Puppet sighed. "Goodbye, Foxy."

"No, wait-" Foxy began, before realizing that the Puppet had already left. He resumed crawling back to the cove, doubting that he would make it that far.

In the dining area, Freddy and Bonnie resumed their spots on stage. After a while, the rabbit asked the question that had been on his mind that whole time. "W-where's Chica?"

"Oh, she's hiding somewhere...probably the kitchen. You good to walk?" asked Freddy.

Bonnie walked over to the kitchen. "C-Chica?"

He heard some clunking around in the vents. "Are you in there?" He pulled some of the metal parts out of the vents and kneeled down to look inside.

Bonnie gasped as he came face to face with Chica, who held a crowbar in her hands and had grease all over her fur. "G-get away from me!" she yelled.

"Hey, hey, calm d-down," said Bonnie. "Freddy and I made up."

"Don't try and trick me! Freddy t-told me everything!" she said.

"No, it's true," came the bear's deep voice from behind Bonnie. "It's okay. Chica, we have to talk."

The chicken hesitated before she crawled out of the vents, still holding the crowbar.

"You're not g-gonna whack me with that thing, are you?" asked Bonnie.

Chica glared at the rabbit, staring at the wires where his arm once was. She then turned to Freddy, who seemed to be having trouble saying something.

"Chica, I'm sorry," the bear began. "But I lied. Bonnie didn't knock me out. Foxy did."

"You lied to me?" she said slowly.

"I'm sorry," Freddy repeated. "Can we all just be friends now?"

"O-okay…" she dropped the crowbar. "Sorry, Bonnie…"

"It's fine," said Bonnie. "D-don't even worry about it."

"So this was you?" Freddy asked the chicken, gesturing to the vents, stashed with parts.

Chica nodded quietly in response. The three of them stood in silence for a moment before Chica finally asked the question that was tugging at her mind.

"What happened to Foxy?" she asked.

"Foxy decided to take Bonnie hostage into the office," said Freddy. "I fought with him. He's in pretty bad shape. I know you don't like it, Chica, but he might die from his injuries."

Chica shook her head sadly. "I g-guess I should've expected that. I was hoping we could all be friends again b-before...you know…"

Freddy sighed. "I can't forgive him. Not after the Bite. Not after today."

"You think he got back to the c-cove?" asked Bonnie.

The three of them turned to find the cove's curtains slightly parted. "He must've made it after all," said Freddy. "Think we'll get any customers today?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I doubt it. Look at how t-torn up we are."

Chica sighed. "Well, I just hope our last day is a good one."

"There's one last thing I want to do," said Freddy. He walked to the safe room and dragged out the golden bear suit, then sat it down in the backstage room on the table where the endoskeleton used to be. "We don't know who this robot was, but if he was one of us then he deserves to be with us during death."

Chica smiled. "T-that's beautiful."

The three of them locked hands on stage, with Freddy in the middle, staring straight ahead.

6 AM arrived, locking the animatronics in place for the last time.

**_November 18th, 1993 - 10:00 AM  
_**Shortly after the restaurant opened, Mr. Fazz, a couple of other employees, an inspector, and an official-looking man arrived. They were having a conversation about the state of the restaurant. Fazz looked extremely nervous and the strange man looked skeptical.

"Well, what do you think?" asked the man to the inspector after he was finished with his work.

"Well, obviously the robots are in disrepair and there's little problems here and there with the building, the structure itself is extremely good. With some cleaning up, this place will be as good as new," said the inspector.

Mr. Fazz stared at his robots, which had been torn to pieces since the last time he saw them. "I don't know what happened to the place. I was here just a couple of days ago and everything was fine. Vandals, maybe."

The other man looked less skeptical now. "And the robots?"

The inspector waved his hand. "They can't be used. Just from here you can see flaws in their costumes and their insides are visibly beat up. You'd be better off investing in new machines, and obviously a rebranding."

"Well, if our budget allows for it, Mr. Fazz, I'm interested," said the strange man. "The selling price is 200,000 dollars, yes?"

"Yes, but that's negotiable-" started Fazz.

"Don't worry about it. The price seems fair and I know I'll be able to afford it," said the man.

"Oh, thank you, George! Thank you, thank you!" said Fazz.

George smiled and shook Fazz's hand. "Have a good day, and good luck with your other project. I'll try and make this happen as fast as possible."

The man and the inspector left. Fazz was left shaking with excitement. He walked up to the animatronics and said, "You all have one final show today, for a birthday. We don't have the time to replace your costumes, so try and make it count, okay?"

The animatronics were all powered on for the day. As usual, their AI took over, and they stood in silence waiting for their customer to arrive. They watched as the employees hurriedly pulled out the broken dining room table and the cloth off another one. During their wait, Mr. Fazz hurriedly wrapped cloth around their injuries to conceal the mechanical parts inside.

Finally, after about half an hour of waiting, the birthday boy arrived. He seemed worried about the state of the animatronics, but he watched the show happily anyway. The animatronics said their usual, scripted lines for these occasions and sang the same songs they always did. The boy watched quietly, enjoying his pizza, and he went and played some of the arcade games by himself. After a while, they could see he was getting bored, and Fazz could too apparently as he approached the boy and gave him a special offer. "Hey, Christian, do you want to see the band up close?" he asked.

Christian smiled up at him and said, "Sure!"

His parents stood very closely on watch as Mr. Fazz helped him up onto the stage.

"Ask them anything you want," said Fazz.

"Um...okay," said Christian. "You guys are like...my role models. Do you have any, um, advice for me?"

The animatronics' true minds took over their programming one last time, to speak to the last child they would ever see.

"Be kind," said Freddy after a moment. "Treat others as you would like to be treated yourself. The golden rule."

"Never resort t-to violence. Use your words, and use your head," said Bonnie.

"Be honest, a-always. Don't lie...ever," said Chica.

"Is that all?" asked Mr. Fazz, reaching his hand out.

"Wait," said Christian. He turned around and hugged Freddy before hopping off the stage. Suddenly, a new voice spoke out to the child. Christian turned around and gasped.

"D-don't let anyone push you around," Foxy said, before falling out of his cove onto the floor.

The child held his hand over his mouth, looking at Foxy's ripped body. The pirate had wires exposed beneath the cracks in his costume, along with his endoskeleton spine. Mr. Fazz and the employees quickly took him and dragged him backstage then locked the door.

Fazz whispered an apology into the boy's mother's ear, then turned to the boy. "I'm sorry you had to see that. That fox had a terrible accident a while back and he's still a bit shaky from it. How about a free pizza?"

Christian grinned and took him up on the offer. The animatronics fell back onto their programming. The rest of the day was fairly average. When the family left, Fazz had his employees take down the majority of the decorations from the wall.

Then the employees left, leaving the animatronics in darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**_November 18th, 1993 - 6:30 PM  
_**Mr. Fazz walked into the building, and two workers came with him. It was David, and his older work partner, who had hauled William Afton out into their truck only a few days before.

"Alright, so we're just getting the robots?" the older man.

"Yeah," said Mr. Fazz. "Be careful when you take them out. They're really old models, you don't want to get poked by their endoskeletons."

"Don't worry about us," said David, walking up to the office. "You look like you're going to pass out, boss."

Mr. Fazz grinned and sat down on a chair, while the workers got behind the animatronics, picking them up. "Wait. Oliver," said the manager.

"Huh?" said the old man.

"Can you guys go wait outside for a bit?" asked Mr. Fazz. "There's one last thing I need to do here. Tech stuff."

"Sure, boss," said Oliver, beckoning his partner back over. The two workers walked outside and stood by their truck.

Mr. Fazz carefully shoved each of the animatronics into the backstage room, and looked at them all, together for the last time. It was a weird moment for him. He had helped build these animatronics by hand over a decade ago, and now he had to shut them off, permanently. He sighed.

"You all get half an hour," he said to their lifeless bodies.

One by one, he turned them all on for the last time, including Foxy. Something caught his eye as he grabbed ahold of the metal work-table and turned to leave the room. Right up against the wall was a suit that he hadn't seen in years. The Fredbear suit.

"Guys? Has anyone spoken to William recently?" He stared at the suit for a moment, before slowly moving out of its line of sight through the door. He locked it behind him.

"Huh? Are we backstage?" said Bonnie after his endoskeleton head started up.

Freddy groaned. "I think so."

"Why are we still here?" said Chica. "Aren't we supposed to be shut off by now?"

The three of them heard a low, metallic groan come from the corner of the room. They turned around to find Foxy sitting on the floor.

"W-well, Foxy, was it worth it?" Bonnie asked the pirate. "You're in worse shape than I am."

"Would you just...stop, fer once?" the pirate asked. "We're about to die. I don't want to fight with you."

The rabbit stared at the pirate's broken body, dumbfounded. After six years of snarky comments, threats, and deception, Foxy had finally given up.

"You don't?" said Chica slowly.

"I really don't," said Foxy. "Let me die in peace."

There was a moment of silence while the animatronics were trying to think of things they wanted to say in their final moments.

"I wonder what happened to the Puppet," said Freddy. "He's not in here."

"Maybe they hauled him back to Fazbear Storage," suggested Chica.

Bonnie looked at his two friends. "You know, I never really understood it. Freddy said that the Puppet had no insides like we do, so how does that guy move around?"

Freddy sighed. "Beats me."

"He always acted like he knew more than we did," said Bonnie. "I heard him say some pretty weird things in the kitchen that night with Afton."

"Like what?" asked Chica.

"Well, he said that he wanted to believe in something," said Bonnie. "He said that it wasn't just AI behind all of this. He said it was 'real' intelligence."

"Loon," muttered Foxy under his breath.

"Strange," said Freddy. "Do you know what he meant?"

"No," said Bonnie. "I was kinda eavesdropping, too, so I didn't ask."

"Shame," said Freddy.

They all sat in silence for around another minute before Chica finally spoke. "You know, I'm glad that I'm here, one last time, with all of you guys."

Foxy looked up at her with his one remaining eye.

"Yeah, it is kinda nice," said Bonnie. "I don't know what we're doing here, but I'm glad we got the chance to be here one last time."

Freddy looked over at the golden bear suit he had left in the corner the night before. "Yeah…" he said.

The animatronics were struggling to come up with things to say to each other. They had never truly considered that might eventually be permanently shut down until earlier that week, when they found that newspaper.

"Man," said Bonnie. "I don't want to die."

"You can leave," croaked Foxy, gesturing to the ventilation shaft. "Hide in the vents, they won't figure it out."

"I'm not a coward," snarled Bonnie.

Chica uncomfortably shifted her position on the floor.

"Foxy," said Freddy. "Since these are our last moments, all together, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Pardon me?" said Foxy. "If yer lookin' for another apology about the kid-"

Bonnie glared at the fox. "His name was Oswald."

"Guys, please, not again," said Chica with a groan.

"If you want me to apologize _again_ about what happened to Oswald, yer delusional," said Foxy. "I've told you, again and again, what really happened that night, to me. But you don't care about the truth. You just need some'ne to hate."

Freddy looked over at the fox. "Oh, and you think I'm in the wrong? He's never going to be normal again, because of _you_."

"And if I could take it back, I would," Foxy snapped. "But I can't change the past, Freddy. So yes, I'm sorry, but not to_ you_. I'm sorry to the boy."

"It's a bit late for that, ain't it?" said Bonnie.

"I wouldn't still be bringing this up if you hadn't _ruined our lives_!" Freddy hissed. "You think everything's about you, you, you. But what you did that day in 1987 is the reason we're all here, right now, just waiting to die."

Foxy stared at Freddy. "You know, the Puppet came to me this morning. He told me that I should surrender, that the only way you all would forgive me is if I stood down and said 'sorry'."

"He was wrong," said Bonnie. "We wouldn't have forgiven you."

"There's so much I haven't told you," said Foxy glumly, staring up at the ceiling. "So many things that I did to protect you all, and fer what?"

"Yeah? Like what, Foxy?" asked Freddy. "Tell me. What _exactly_ did you do to protect us?"

Chica looked at the fox with interest. "What do you mean?"

"I never told you about what comes next," said Foxy. "Fer our franchise."

"What?" said Bonnie.

"Well, it wouldn't really be protection now if I told you, hm?" the pirate croaked. "'Sides, you'd probably hammer me in if I told you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Freddy.

Foxy laughed, only for his voice box to falter, resulting in robotic coughs. "You'll never know."

Freddy glared at his long-time enemy. "You're lucky I don't just end you right now."

"Do it," said Foxy, staring at him. "I'm so fucking tired of you all."

The bear looked at him. "You want me to do it?"

"I'd rather be dead right now than here with you," said Foxy. "This isn't how I wanted to go. Fazz shoulda shut me off earlier, with the kid and all."

"So that's what that little stunt was about," said Freddy. "Hope you're proud of yourself for almost ruining yet another kid's birthday."

"Yes," said Foxy. "And...ye know what? I don't regret anything I've done this past week. My only regret is that I didn't tear yer arm off six years earlier."

"Fuck you, Foxy!" said Bonnie. "You deserved what you got!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I do," said Foxy. "But you do too."

Bonnie stood up. He was a giant in comparison to the old pirate.

"Bonnie, don't-" said Chica.

"You gonna kill me now, big guy?" asked Foxy, rolling over to look at him. "Like I told Freddy...do it. You've all been skippin' out on your opportunities for six years. I doubt anything's gonna change now."

"No," said Bonnie. "You're right."

"Finally, he admits it," said Foxy sarcastically.

"I hope management keeps you alive. You don't deserve a peaceful death." Bonnie brandished his arm to the old pirate. "Look at what you _did to me_!"

"I'd do it again!" said Foxy.

"Go to Hell, Foxy," said Bonnie angrily.

"Where do you think I've been these last six years?" said Foxy darkly.

"Don't call my restaurant that," snapped Freddy. "This is _not_ Hell."

"Not for you, it ain't," said Foxy. "It's gotta be nice bein' you, Freddy. Yer friends are real forgiving when it's you gettin' in trouble."

"Yes, well, I haven't ripped any of their limbs off," said the bear.

Foxy slowly rotated his head to look the other way, away from the other animatronics. "I ain't gonna argue with you."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Freddy. "I wish you the worst."

"The feelin' goes both ways." The fox turned to face the corner.

"Well, now what?" said Bonnie. "Are we just going here and wait?"

"What other choice do we have?" said Freddy. "I don't want to die, but it's really our only choice. Especially if Fazz is selling the place."

"I wonder what the next people will use it for," said Chica.

"I bet it'll still be a restaurant," said Bonnie. "Maybe not a pizza parlor, but still some kind of restaurant."

Freddy slumped up against the wall next to the golden bear costume. "I hope they take care of it. It's a really nice building."

"They better, or I swear I'm gonna haunt this place," joked Bonnie.

Freddy laughed. "I'm going to miss you two."

Chica smiled at him. "We're gonna miss you, too, Freddy."

"Get a room you three," said Foxy with a snicker.

"I'm sorry for everything," said Freddy. "I'm sorry for fighting with you guys. I'm sorry for lying."

"It's okay," said Chica. "Really, it is."

"I forgive you, Freddy," said Bonnie. "I hope you can forgive me for...y'know. Threatening to kill ya."

The bear laughed quietly. "Nonsense..."

"Sorry for stashing stuff in the vents," said Chica. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey, it woulda been a good idea if Fazz wasn't plannin' on selling the place," said Bonnie jokingly.

"Who knows, we could still get out of this," said Freddy, smiling. "Anybody want to try their hand clinging to the ceiling?"

Bonnie laughed, and waved his one arm. "I'd rather take the vents any day, thanks."

The band sat together, facing the wall. Foxy was still sitting, facing the corner. He looked as though something was bothering him. The old pirate let out a long, metallic groan. "Do you all really want to know what I was talkin' about earlier in regards to the franchise?"

"Yes," said Freddy. "What's next for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

Foxy stared at him with his one eye, before hesitantly saying, "They're going to open a new restaurant, Freddy."

"What?" said Chica, her eyes lighting up. "That's great news! We're not going to die!"

"Not so fast," said Foxy. "They're going to replace us all."

The animatronics' faces all fell.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"How long have you known?" said Bonnie.

"Since the Puppet arrived," said Foxy. "I found a folder in here. I took it back to the cove."

"Why didn't you say anything?" said Chica.

"Yer lookin' at why," said Foxy. "It's just not somethin' I thought you needed to hear."

"And I suppose the Puppet knew about all this?" said Freddy.

"I don't know," said Foxy. "That puppet knew everything."

There was a pause in silence where the animatronics all connected momentarily, each understanding how the others were feeling.

Freddy broke the silence again. "Thanks."

"Yeah," said Foxy quietly.

Suddenly, a pair of approaching footsteps marched up the door. The animatronics pretended as though they weren't conversing as Mr. Fazz came in. "Time's up, guys. Sorry."

He walked behind Foxy first, eager to shut him down. The fox's eyes darted between them all before finally his eyes rested on the ceiling. After a moment, the manager finally found the switch he was looking for on the robot's endoskeleton, and shut him down. The old pirate made no struggle.

Chica was next to go. The rabbit, although frozen in place, watched on in horror as the manager looked for the switch on her as well. She quietly grabbed ahold of Bonnie's hands and smiled at him. Then her eyelids fell, and she was gone.

The manager moved up behind Bonnie. The rabbit's eyes were fixated on Chica's restless body, before finally looking up at Freddy. The two held eye contact as Fazz reached into the bunny's head and flicked the mortal switch.

Finally, Freddy.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Fazz walked behind the animatronic bear and reached into his head. "Your legacy will live on, I guess."

The bear looked straight forward at the wall, and accepted that he was never going to wake up again. He avoided looking at the dark, unmoving eyes of his friends. He was never going to speak to either of them again. He was never going to fight with Foxy again. He was never going to feel pain again. He was never-

"Alright," said Fazz. The boss walked out the exit and called over the workers, David and Oliver. "You boys ready to haul the robots out?"

"Yeah," said David. "You want us to take the empty one, too?"

Fazz stared down at the empty Fredbear costume, slumped down on the floor. "Yeah, take him to storage."

"And the others?" asked Oliver.

"Box them up and take them with you to the new place," said Fazz.

"What are you going to need these old ones for?" asked David. "Halloween decorations?"

"Very funny. No, spare parts," Fazz said, holding up a wrench. "These robots are obviously a bit outdated, but they were _very_ advanced for their time. I'm sure there's a few parts here and there I could use."

"If you say so," said Oliver. "You ask me, you should take 'em out and melt 'em down. That metal's gotta have some value to it."

"No," said Mr. Fazz. "I'm afraid that won't work for me."

The workers nodded and began hauling the animatronics out the door to their truck, one by one. For each individual one, they would both grab either end of the animatronic and lift them up. They were remarkably heavy machines.

It took the workers about forty minutes to take out the animatronics and the rest of the remaining decorations from the walls.

"Should be about everything," said David to Fazz as he threw the set of Pirate Cove curtains into the back of his truck. "Anything else we should do?"

"No," said Fazz. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Have either of you spoken to William recently?" asked the manager.

"Yeah, on Tuesday," said Oliver. "He said he had some errands to run in the restaurant."

"Oh...did he?" asked Mr. Fazz. "Weird. He hasn't been returning my calls since Tuesday."

"Think he's alright?' asked David.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be, unless he drove off the bridge on the way here," said Fazz. "But if you guys hear from him, let me know, okay?"

"Sure, boss," David replied.

"Alright, boys, take care." Fazz began walking towards his car before spinning on his heel, with a last thought crossing his mind. "Wait."

The workers audibly groaned and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You know that puppet thing you guys found in my old office?" asked Fazz. "Mark his crate. I want to make him an attraction for the new place."

"You got it, boss."

"Thanks," said Fazz, getting into his car and slamming the door. He looked at the old establishment for the last time. All that was left for his team to do was to take down the "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" sign over the restaurant.

* * *

The Puppet lay folded up on the inside of one of the many crates being hauled over to Fazbear Storage. He couldn't get out of the box as the weight of another dead animatronic was holding him down. He was still alive and functional, as he had no programming for the men to turn off.

He groaned at the thought of being hauled back over to Fazbear Storage, just after getting out of the place after six years of being stuck there. He didn't see Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in its best state, but anything was better than the old warehouse.

The marionette couldn't help but feel a bit depressed that he was never going to see any of those animatronics again. Reunited after six years, only to be immediately pulled from each other again. He was ultimately okay with it, though. They didn't remember him anyway.

He had taken care of what he came there to do, anyhow. William Afton was dead, trapped inside the Spring-Bonnie suit that he had used to kill those children all those years ago. It was a fitting and necessary demise for such an evil man.

It then occurred to the Puppet that William had actually been hauled back over to the storage place, so perhaps he would get to see the killer again. Something was bothering the doll, though. If his theory about the other animatronics was correct, then...couldn't the same happen to William? Was it at all possible that perhaps, the old killer would come back? He always did in the past. No matter the circumstances, Afton always figured out ways to weasel his way out of trouble and come back to his job. It happened before, where he nailed the murders on one of his co-workers. Then again with Foxy, where he stopped Fazz's technicians from checking the fox's suit. And, now that he got to thinking about it, it was probably Afton that shipped the Puppet off to the storage facility in the first place. It was clear that the murderer knew something was wrong with him and the others.

William Afton was the most evil man that the Puppet had ever gotten to know. Through all his years around Fazbear Entertainment establishments, he had met many evil people. Greedy people who would take money from a child if they got the opportunity. Convicted criminals who had turned to the company for work and were accepted in anyway. Fazbear Entertainment was an evil company, forced to be such by an evil man. Theodore Fazz was not a bad person at heart, but the missing children incident and the Bite of '87 forced him to do bad things for his company. Of course, Fazz never did know about William's secrets, but he always knew that there was something up with those old machines of his. He never pressed the matter, he never looked more into it. If he hadn't lied to the police for William six years ago, then things would've been over much sooner.

Suddenly, the vehicle he was trapped in came to a stop and he rattled around in his crate. He heard the voices of the two men that he was riding with.

"Alright, let's get these robots in the restaurant," said David.

Confused, the Puppet looked up when he heard the word "restaurant". He wasn't sure why they were being put back in the old establishment. He felt the vibrations through his crate as the two workers lifted the box above him off, and heard their footsteps fading away as they took it into the warehouse. The footsteps returned minutes later to carry out another one. And then, another one. Finally, after they had put away all of the other animatronics, they picked up the Puppet's marked crate.

"I wonder what Fazz would need this old thing for," said Oliver.

The Puppet lifted his head in interest. _He needs me? _he thought to himself.

"No clue," said David. "I think this was one of the original ones, from back when they used those old...yellow suits. What were they called again?"

"I think it was 'Fredbear' and 'Spring-Bonnie'," said Oliver. "I don't remember, Fazz got me in '84."

"Me too. I wonder what happened to make them retire those older models, anyway?" asked David.

"No clue," said Oliver. "I don't think anybody knows. I just remember William telling us one time that they were just...what was the word he used, was it 'decomissioned'?"

"Yeah!" said David with a laugh. "That guy was always sorta strange."

The two set the Puppet's crate down on the floor. The Puppet felt the wooden _clunk_ of his crate being placed on a tile floor.

The workers wiped the grime from their hands on their jeans. "Damn, man, look at those robots!"

"That was quick," said Oliver.

Curious, the Puppet finally peeked his head out of his crate as quietly as he could. It took his eyes a while to adjust, before he finally realized that he wasn't back at the old restaurant _or_ Fazbear Storage.

A banner hung over the new dining area with the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Grand Re-Opening" written in giant bubbly letters. He looked around. This new place was massive. Everywhere he looked, he saw something new. Finally, his eyes settled on the animatronics standing up on the brand-new show stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

Only it wasn't the same Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica he had been speaking to for the past week.

These new animatronics had large red blush marks across their cheeks, fresh paint jobs, light color schemes, and had costumes entirely made out of plastic parts. The old models, on the other hand, had costumes made of fur and foam.

The rabbit and chicken standing on stage appeared to be unfinished, though. Bonnie's replacement was missing its costume mask and the top-front part of its endoskeleton head. Chica's replacement had no hands. Freddy's replacement was the only one that appeared to be in its complete form.

"I'll be damned," said David. "I ain't ever seen robots that looked that good. You just don't expect this from Freddy's."

"'Course, they ain't finished," said Oliver, pointing at the robots' missing parts. "I heard Fazz doesn't have much of a budget no more."

"Yeah," said David. "No clue how they're going to finish the robots now with as little money as they have."

"Dunno," said Oliver. "I just hope the boss knows what he's gettin' himself into."

"Yeah," said David. "Alright, man, I think we should go."

"Yep," said Oliver. "It's real late."

The two men turned around and walked out the door, locking it behind them. The Puppet lifted the lid off of his crate and looked around at his new home. Right when he was about to crawl back into his box, he heard a chime. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was midnight.

"Hello?" came the voice of the new Freddy.

The two looked right at each other from the two ends of the room.

"Hello," said the Puppet. "What's your name?"


End file.
